Pink Lemonade
by DaisyPierce
Summary: Love isn't something you find, love is something that finds you. Olivia was an ordinary human. she was just trying to stay alive in all the supernatural mayhem .But what happens when the original hybrid crashes into her life. She has a strange connection with him but will she ever love the enemy or will she hate him forever. KlausxOC *Now on Season 4*
1. The Birthday

**Hi my first story. Olivia is played By Brittney Snow this will follow the season 3 story line.**

The Birthday

I grumbled to myself as Elena pulled me into the Boarding House in search of Damon. I will tell you a bit about me I`m Olivia Morrison 17 years old . My parents died when I was 14 so my brother took care of me.

I walked in after Elena as she tyed up her hair "Mornin`" I heard my vampire besties voice ring out . We turned around in sync " Hey I was gonna ..." Elena began before gasping and turning around in shock " You knew I was here " She stated in disbelief.I looked at Damon and figured why, he was butt naked and dripping " Day come on " I whined throwing at towel at his smirking face.

Elena then decided it was safe to turn around holding up a piece of paper " Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check , Memphis." Damon walked towards her " Another dead end " He countered. " You don`t know that " I argued. He looked at me softening " Your right Livy this could after almost two months this could be the clue that tell us Stefan is alive and well living in Graceland "

" Fine me and Livy will go! " What when did i volunteer for that . Thankfully Damon had other plans and ripped the paper from her grip " What and let Klaus know your tracking him , He thinks your dead lets keep it that way!"

I zoned out thinking I had never met Klaus but from what I heard I didn't want to much. Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house.

* * *

A little while later Tyler, Caroline , Elena and I where all setting up for the `small ' party.

" I feel like we have to fight Damon every time we get a lead on Stefan " Elena vented to the group . " Maybe he doesn't wanna find him " Tyler suggested . I slapped Tyler on the arm " Ty " I scolded. He shrugged it of giving me a playful scowl " Well hes into you isn't he " He replied. I rolled my eyes boys " The only reason Stefan left with Klaus was to save Damon's life , Trust me he wants to find him" She explained getting uncomfortable. " Yeah but you kissed him probably screwed with his head " God this boy just doesn't stop.

Elena walked out after making the point it was a goodbye kiss and I turned to him " Just because we " I motioned to Caroline " Tell you things doesn't mean your aloud to know them "

" Sorry " He said softly they then went on to talk about how horny they where . I was clutching my ears in hope to block them out " Ah my virgin ears " I screeched. " Your not a virgin " Caroline pointed out . Tyler looked angry " What !" I sighed here was protective ty. He had given me a lecture all the ride home.

* * *

I strutted in the party was in full swing " I JUST CAME TO SAY HELLO " I screeched with the music . Caroline bounced over hand promptly handed me a bottle of jack . I raised a brow but downed some anyways . And I was slightly drunk as we ran over to Elena " You like " I slurred slightly. " Don`t answer that " Caroline covered . Elena frowned " Livy are you drunk already " She questioned I just pressed my finger to my lips in a shh way and ran over to the keg stand chanting with the crowd.

" I am every parents worst nightmare " Rick announced to an very drunk me and Damon " i am the chaperone teacher from hell "

" I love high school party's " Damon said eyeing me drunkenly signing .

" Hello Birthday girl " Damon teased a stressed looking Elena . " Drink " She commanded " Jeremy's smoking again "

" Is his stash any good " Me and Damon joked in sync before smirking at each other . " Your an ass " She informed him sneering slightly . " What liv said it to" He fake Pouted. She ignored him said a few words to rick before breezing away shaking her head.

* * *

An hour and a new bottle of jack later I went to stand by Caroline who was watching Tyler and Sophie dirty dance , jealousy written all over her face " Some ones jealous " I chirped in a sing song voice. Of course she ignored me as Matt came over

" Since when were they a thing " He commented " I thought you where ignoring me " She snapped back " I'm not ignoring you " He shot back

I watched their conversation with mild interest downing my drink that was until Matt named dropped " Vampires and Werewolf's" Now he`s done it I thought wondering of not wanting to be around Caroline when she blows.

* * *

Deciding I was drunk enough I stumbled home , Ignoring my brothers scowl and " what time do you call this ." Headed to bed and fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N my first story so sorry if it sucks this will be a Klaus love story but she wont like him much at first **

**Sort of a filler/opener chapter she will meet klaus in the next one ;) **

**UNTIL THEN R&R XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Lap dancing? I think not

**So i decided to skip 3x02 and move onto 3x03 where livy and Klaus finally meet ;)**

**here's the second part enjoy ! **

**And to Amelia (cool name btw ) thank you for the review it was so nice :) **

* * *

_Round one I couldn't believe it _

_you came and knocked me out _

_with those killer eyes _

_~ Surrender _

The End Of The Affair

So apparently Elena had thought it was a good idea to take a hiking trip up to the smokey mountains on a full moon honestly and they call me the crazy one ! and she had come back Stefan-less as predicted by moi . So here I was taking a road-trip to the windy city.

" Sure hope we find him cause it would suck if the last momento of Stefan was the crappy old necklace " Damon commented .Elena rolled her eyes " Its an antique Damon. " I piped up " Kinda like you ..."

He smirked and reached for something next to me " Read this paints a pretty little picture of Stefan's first experience in Chicago "

" This is Stefan's diary I'm not going to invade his personal thoughts " She snapped back

He scoffed " You need to be prepared for what your about to see "

I snatched the book from him " I'm happy to invade his personal thoughts " I put on a deep voice and said "I've blacked out for days I wake up in strangers blood in places in don't recognise with woman I don't remember "

He gasped and turned to look at me " I'm shocked stefan's not a Virgin ." Elena rolled her eyes " eyes on the road grandma " he sighed " fine tell me if you see a Florida plate "

* * *

A little while later we had broken into stefan's apartment found a list of victims , Damon had left us and we where now hiding in said cupboard , my life is so strange

"it's been vacant for decades people must break in all the time " St. Stefan's voice rang out making me flinch .I listened to there conversation freezing when the door creaked open and stefan walked in he saw us his eyes widening I almost screamed at his words " hey look what I found " . We both looked at him in horror slightly begging him not to thankfully he grabbed a bottle of something strong and they both left.

* * *

I stood beside Elena as she gripped the vervain dart knuckles whitening . We both tensed up as the door opened only revealing it to be Damon.

I zoned out thinking about how many ways this could go wrong . Damon threw a tight fitting blue dress at me when I had asked him why I had to wear it he had snarky replied " it brings out the colour in your big round eyes " I took that as a compliment .

"Tell me you can do this cause you've got about 5 minutes tops before that hybrid freak rips my heart out and eats Livy"

"I can do this " Elena conformed sounding determined .

* * *

I got out of the car after Stefan had seen Elena . Damon took my hand and led me into the "you look hot by the way " I rolled my eyes " yay" I muttered sarcastically ,

he went and sat next to a blonde man I hung back hoping to stay invisible " so they've opened the doors to the riff raff now " the man who I assumed was klaus spoke up in a glorious accent not noticing me .

i decided against my better judgement to move closer as Damon said " oh honey I've been called worse ." klaus let out some air I wonder if he was as handsome as he sounded I brushed that thought away . " you just don't give up do you " he remarked . He really doesnt I thought to myself bitterly .

He shrugged casually " give me my brother back and you'll never have to see me again ."

" well I am torn you see I promised stefan I wouldn't let you die but how many freebies did I sign up for ? And clearly you want to die or you wouldn't be here so ..." He trailed of making his warning sink in . But of course Damon wouldn't shut up and added " what can I say I'm a thrill seeker."

Damon had done it now , klaus stood up grabbing Damon by the neck " Livy little help " he wheezed .

That caused klaus to finally notice me and boy was fine . I felt a rush of irritation " what am i supposed to do , give him a lap dance " I saw klaus smirk at my answer and gestured with my hand " you know what don't answer that and if you die I'm stealing your car keys " with that said I turned a ran on out of there .

* * *

I aimlessly wondered around the parking lot far away from Stefan and Elena .

I looked at my cell to send a quick text to my brother when I bumped into a wall " who the fudge puts a wall right .." I cut myself of as I looked up into a pair of baby blues .

My heart sped up quickly " oh hi " I greeted lamely " finished killing damon then " I tried to break the ice , hey if I'm gonna die I'm going down laughing .

He studied me with a strange look in his eyes before sticking out his hand " klaus Mikaelson , I don't believe we've meet . I looked a his hand sticking out my own hesitantly , instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly " Olivia Morrison and no we haven't met last time you where in town you were to busy sacrificing people I cared about " I said coldly snatching my hand back.

He chuckled how is that in anyway funny I wondered to myself " Livy let's hit the road " Damon hollered from somewhere by the time , I had looked over my shoulder in acknowledgement and turned back the hybrid had gone . I got back in the car my thoughts filled with those eyes .

* * *

A/N

**so they finally meet btw this won't be fast paced because you know he's klaus **

**thank you for reading **

**until next time**

**R&R. Xxxxx **


	3. Prank Night

**_THANK YOU TO _NIGHTANGEL21 _AND _AMELIA _FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST _  
**

**so from now on i wont be calling the chapters the episodes name**

**Olivia is played by Brittany snow ( With blonde hair ) **

_i__talics thoughts / compulsion_

**i don't own the Vampire Diaries but i wish i did**

* * *

_Two headlights_

_shine through the sleepless night_

_and I will get you alone _

_~ Treacherous _

The Reckoning

I crouched down next to Elena putting a hand over my mouth to stop the giggles trying to leak out . Around us the entire floor was covered with mouse traps ready to be set off. After meeting Klaus I was actually surprised at how normal he looked I had thought he would of had pale skin and red eyes kind of like the twilight bad guys but no he was actually a quite attractive man .The door creaked open to reveal Matt . I watched as he walked in stepping on a mouse trap setting them all of. We all sprung from our hiding places with annoyed expressions.

"Aw come on " Caroline was the first to voice her opinion " seriously do you know how long it took for us to set all this up " she began in a outraged tone.

"Forgot about senior prank night huh " Tyler remarked. " Clearly " Matt responded awkwardly.

" how could you forget we've only been waiting for this since like freshman year " Caroline continued. " yeah Matt if I'm doing this your doing this " Elena reasoned waving around a red bat thing.

I gave them both sympathetic smiles they had both been though so much this year .

I saw Elena get up and say " To super glue Alaric's desk shut I'm making memories. "

I smirked at her " I love you " Caroline hollered at her retreating figure.

I walked down the halls seeing Matt and Bonnie " yo, you guys headed to the gym " I hollered over my shoulder at them "Yeah " Matt replied simply. " Race ya " I yelled childishly as I began to run . I heard them laugh at my playfulness before jogging to catch me.

I burst through the gym doors looking over my shoulder laughing at them. My laughter died on my lips as I heard Elena scream " Livy RUN !"

I turned around to meet blue eyes " Klaus " I breathed out . He smirked at me " Hello again love "

At that moment Bonnie and Matt walked in and stole Klaus's attention " ah i was wondering when you would show up now we can get started " He shoved me towards not hard just firmly at Elena and zoomed over to them .

I clung to Elena's arm like a baby for the first time I was very much afraid .

" I'm guessing your the reason Elena's alive " he continued .

I zoned out of there conversation with a million thoughts going through my head _was I going to die ? were we all going to die ? and why was he looking at me like that ?_

I was snapped back into reality by the door banging open to revel Tyler being restrained by a beautiful blond that made me feel like a potato.

" Get of me !" he ground out. The blond just smirked and said " oh hush " tauntingly in his ear.

Klaus gestured with his arm to her " I'd like you to meet my sister Rebekah word of warning she can be quite mean " He looked at all of us his eyes lingering on me for a split second.

" Don't be an arse " Rebekah snapped back . I let out a little giggle which made both originals look at me with amusement.

Without warning Rebekah shoved Tyler at Klaus like he was a doll. " Leave him alone !" Elena spat fiercely.

He ignored her and proceeded to walk away dragging Tyler with him " I'm gonna make this very simple every time I try to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid they die join the transition its quite horrible actually "

He then bit into his wrist forcing it into Tyler's mouth " I need you to find a way to save me hybrids Bonnie and for Tyler's sake you better hurry " he then brutally snapped his neck letting him drop to the ground with a confident smirk.

* * *

I'd never really thought about death or how I'd die but dying in the place of someone you love seemed a pretty good way to go . _Ok screw that I am not Bella freaking Swan_ but that line seemed to play in my head like a broken record reminding me of this situation.

We where all still in the gym Matt and I crouched down by Tyler's body while Elena stood over us. I could hear _Dani was it ? Dana_ that's it crying in the background but I chose to ignore her.

" He killed him " Matt stated shaking his head in disbelief.

" Hes not dead Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire" Elena replied breathlessly pacing. _Thanks for that Elena But __technically he's still dead._

" And if Bonnie's Successful he'll live through his then fetch your grimores and what not I'll hold to Elena for safe keeping " He advised the group as Rebekah grabbed Elena.

I could see them looking reluctant to leave. Matt slowly stood up taking my hand and dragging me out. But before we got out Klaus zoomed in front with a strange look in his eyes " She stays to " He commanded grabbing my arm and dragging me back. Matt gave me a reluctant look but I pulled myself together and nodded.

Still holding my arm he walked me over next to Elena. Rebekah began to circle us " So this is the latest doppelganger " she looked her over " The original one was much prettier "

I opened my mouth to argue that they all look the same but was cut of by Klaus saying "Enough Rebekah take the wolf boy else where would you " She gave us both a sarcastic smile before shoving past Elena .

She stopped in front of me who was on the other side of Klaus to run her finger along my throat making me freeze in Klaus's grip " You look tasty " She smirked my heart began to beat faster.

"Rebekah " Klaus thundered seemingly angrier than before I wondered why. She rolled her eyes and began to drag Tyler's body away carelessly.

He pulled me closer if possible and whispered into my hair " just ignore her petty little thing ."his close proximity and his voice sent shivers up my spine.

I watched Elena run her fingers through Dana's hair soothingly. I would help her but I was to busy having a internal struggle that I'm sure was evident on my face.

While Klaus sat on the bleachers staring at me. The door opened as a reluctant looking Stefan walked in.

" Stefan " Elena got to her feet . "Klaus " Stefan finally spoke.

" Come to save your damsel mate " Klaus said in a dick way. " I've come to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty " Stefan pleaded surprising us all. " Well you broke that pledge once " Klaus muttered.

" Elena means nothing to me " he insisted taking a step forwards " Neither does Olivia . Whatever you ask of me I will do ."

_Ouch_ my heart went out to Elena and her devastated expression.

"Fair enough " Klaus rose to his feet " Lets drink on it kill them ." At first I though he was pointing to me but I soon realized who he meant.

" No Stefan don't hes not going to hurt me he already said .." She was cut of by Klaus swiftly backhanding her across the face she fell to the ground with a thud.

Stefan rushed at Klaus blinded with rage snarling before I could see what actually happened Klaus had Stefan by the throat "She means nothing to you your lies just keep piling up " he said getting visibly frustrated.

"Just let them both go I'll do anything you want please " Stefan chocked out " you have my word "

" Your word doesn't mean much I lived by it all summer " Klaus retaliated " Join which time I never had to resort to this stop fighting "

I froze zoning out in fear the gravity of the situation had just hit me. _I could die_ chanted in my head like a mantra.

I was snapped out by Stefan rushing towards Dana way fangs exposed as he savagely ripped into her neck killing her.

I watched in horror as Stefan finished killing Chad and looked at us blood smeared on his face in a grotesque way.

Klaus crouched down next to where me and Elena sat gripping each others hands tightly "Its so nice to see a vampire in its true element species have become such a broody lot " he mocked.

" No you did this to him " Elena Protested. " I invited him to the party love hes the one dancing on the table " He shot back.

As much as I hated to admit it he had a point Stefan clearly had a problem. I mulled this over as we got to our feet. The door banged open and Rebekah s voice ran out " Where is it " Making us both tense up.

" What are you talking about" Klaus questioned confused. " she has my necklace look " She shoved a phone at Klaus and stormed over to us.

" Well well more lies " Klaus concluded. " Where is it " Rebekah sounded like she was going to snap any minute now. " I don't have it " Elena insisted.

" Your lying " Rebekah s face changed as he lunged at Elena biting her and knocking her to the ground.

" KNOCK IT OF " Klaus roared at her pulling her back . I ran beside her and helped her up ignoring them.

Klaus turned to us his hands clasped together in front of his face and asked us " Where's the necklace sweethearts tell the truth " he addressed us both .

I spoke up bravely surprised when my voice came out steady " Shes telling the truth Katherine stole it " I claimed.

Klaus's eyes lingered on me for a moment before he said " Katerina of course " he inhaled sharply clasping his hands together " Well that's unfortunate if we had the necklace it would make things a lot easier for your witch , but since where doing this the hard way lets put a clock on it " he walked over to the buzzer setting it " 20 minutes and if your witch hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed only this time I want you to feed of Elena you know you want to " he went on.

" What no " I whispered in shock everyone ignored me. Elena tired reasoning with Klaus but no dice. He just hollered out " No one leaves If she try's to run fracture her spine " he walked over to me " You can come with me love " He left me no choice he pulled my arm until I was stumbling after him in front of his sister.

I tried looking back but it was to late the doors had swung shut and all I could hear was the buzzer counting down to Elena's doom.

Klaus and I walked down the familiar halls in silence his firm grip on my arm . Klaus stopped almost making me walk into him . " Livy Right " he said smirking . I rolled my eyes " it's Olivia to you " I spat. He just smirked _bastard._I am usually a nice person to almost everyone but something tells me my bitchy side flares in the presence of 1000 year old psychos_. _

At this point I saw ready to scream . I was stuck in a empty hallway with a 1000 year old deadly hybrid so I stuck up my chin and looked him defiantly in the his baby blue eyes " If your going to kill me do it quickly "

He smirked like he was amused _what was with him and smirking he has some kind of obsession_. " Not yet love "

_Not yet_ now I was panicking ." Any chance you could just leave us alone " I asked without much hope . To be honest I wasn't sure why I was even trying he had made it pretty obvious someone was going to die whether it would be me or one of my friends . Mostly I was worried about Elena more than myself . From what I knew she was a doppelganger the key to all of this whatever this was.

He chuckled like I had told a joke " No can do love ."

I tried to sound fearless when I spoke but something tells me it didn't quite work out" What do you want with us ?"

Apparently that was funny_ why was I amusing him ?_ He just shook his head chucking muttering something that sounded like " Humans "

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped turning his head slightly to the side I assumed he was listening to something I couldn't hear I hoped it wasn't Elena getting chomped on. He clenched his jaw before grabbing my arm and dragging me with him ._What was with that I could walk by myself. _

As we walked up to a set of double doors when Elena burst through them making me jump

Klaus smirked menacingly down at her " We've got to stop meeting like this "

He dragged us both along Elena more forcefully than me that was kind of weird . We burst into the cafeteria in time to see Stefan drive a wooden stake into his stomach . I cringed I hated blood or violence or anything like that especially to someone who is or was now , I guess my best friend .

" Now this is fascinating I've never seen this before " He stated shoving us both forwards so I was on one side of him while Elena was on the other " The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl " He leered at her ._That's so tragically romantic. _My Nicholas sparks reading side came out. I told myself to shut up this really wasn't the time to start thinking about the notebook.

He stepped towards Stefan letting me go for the first time tonight " Why don't you turn it off ?"

" No " Stefan breathed out firmly . I wasn't quite sure what it meant to ' turn it of ' but I figured it was bad .

" Come on " Klaus dragged that out " Your humanity's killing you " He nagged sitting on a table . " All the guilt must be exhausting _Turn it of _" He spoke the last part so casually as if it where two friends planning to catch a game or something.

" NO " Stefan half shouted back . " Stefan " Elena protested . I decided to stay silent for the time being.

" Your strong " Klaus continued ignoring them both . Oh why couldn't this night be over ?

" But not that strong " He commented pulling the stake out tossing it to one side making me feel light headed." .Of " this one didn't sound casual it sounded like a demand.

Stefan looked past Klaus at Elena his eyes met mine briefly " No " he snarled shoving Klaus back.

The next thing I was not prepared for . Klaus used his vampire speed with secretly I was jelly of . To slam him against the wall " Turn it of " He roared causing Elena to flinch beside me . I wished there was something I could do but there wasn't we were completely and utterly hopeless.

" What did you do ?" Elena breathed out . Klaus took a step away turning to face us " I fixed him " He informed us .

He began walking our way like a hunter stalking his prey " But I think a test is in order don't you ?"

" Not really " I muttered

I was ignored again as Klaus placed his hands on Elena's shoulders " Ripper perhaps you'd like a drink from the doppelgangers neck .

Stefan looked at her the veins appearing under his eyes . _This is not good_ . Klaus came and grabbed me again pulling me from the scene .

I watched in horror as Stefan lunged forward with a snarl biting into her neck as she screamed.

I struggled in Klaus's firm grip but he was to strong . I wanted to look away as the familiar dizzying feeling took over but I found I couldn't . I squirmed in his grip why did I have to be so squeamish .

I cant watch my best friend die I felt psychically sick at the thought . Luckily Klaus pulled him of at the last moment . Elena slumped to the ground looking deathly pale as blood ran down her throat . Oh god the room was spinning now voices and people blurred into one . Then I was vaguely aware of a sharp sting in my neck making me scream in pain . Oh wow was that my scream it was so girly was my last thought The last thing I heard out loud was a " NO !" That roared out before the darkness pulled me under .

* * *

So there it is the prank night I wonder what happened at the end ? And its seems Olivia is squeamish not a good thing if you live in mystic falls

I do have this story on WattPad but its slightly different

R&R

-Daisy Pierce


	4. Drunk Statements Are Sober Thoughts

**Well I was in a writing mood and it was this or studying so being the great role model I am I picked this .**

**Thank you to those who followed or Favorited my story and those who just read it **

**We will start to see Olivia's Pink Lemonade obsession soon**

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V

Let me just start by saying I am not here by choice .My Doppelganger bestie and my history teacher dragged me out here at 6 AM to 'Train against vampires ' Fat chance .First of all I hated violence of any kind and I may be a cheerleader but I'm weak in a fight. The only reason I'm here is because I was promised to learn a roundhouse kick which is something I had always wanted to know . Stefan was top on my list to kick in the face after last night ._Wow where was this violence coming from ? _

_Flashback last night_

_I heard voices while my vision was black what had happened ? Oh that's right prank night gone wrong . I forced my heavy lids open_

_" Olive " Was the first thing I heard as Damon and Elena rushed toward me . 'Olive ' was Damon's pet name for me like 'Day ' was mine for him._

_Noticing I was in the boarding house . I asked hoarsely " How did i get here ? What happened ?"_

_Elena shifted uncomfortably " Well after Stefan fed " She stumbled slightly when she said that " Of me he Bit you he was crazy with blood lust Livy " She explained_

_Was she seriously making excuses for him ? Before I could blurt that out she continued " And then Klaus got angry I think and he ripped Stefan of you and then fed you his blood "_

_I tried to digest this information at first I was angry at Stefan how dare he bite me ? Then i was confused why would Klaus heal me when he clearly hadn't healed Elena . My hand went to my neck to find it smooth and un - bitten_

_" Why did he heal me ?" I asked looking at them both . Elena looked down at her hands. " What Elena ?" I asked impatiently. She just shook her head " Nothing " She muttered .I knew she knew something or at least had a theory . She then told me everything that had happened after I passed out . Including the fact that her blood could make hybrids and Tyler was now one . _

I flinched out of that little flashback as Ric punched a dummy through its chest lodging a stake in it .

" What did he ever do to you " I asked pouting poor dummy .

He gave me a weird look " So the pressure of the punch ejects the stakes " He told us . " Easy enough " Elena said as she got ready to punch Arnold yes I named him Arnold. I watched bursting into hysterical laughter when she punched but nothing happened. " Must be jammed or something " Elena assumed tapping the stake ejector sleeve .

" Your not strong enough " Alaric answered " Better start lifting some weights put some meat on your bones "

" My turn " I squealed . They both looked at me in disbelief " No Livy I don't think " Elena began .

I wasn't listening I snapped back my fist letting all my rage out hitting the Arnold square in the chest as a stake embedded itself into him .

"Yay " I squealed " Look Elena I did it " I bragged .

Alaric looked at me with a small smile " Good job Olivia "

* * *

" Here we are senior year " Caroline said sounding slightly awe - struck.

Mystic Falls High was alive with bustling students . Excited freshman's lost in the crowd . Though I would never admit it I was really excited for senior year despite all that was going on .I was going to take a page out of Caroline Forbes book and Carry on with a smile .

I noticed Elena wearing a scarf and felt bad as my neck was fine . I had spent days before picking out a outfit for the first day back I was wearing and loose red singlet with flower patterns some red jewelry to match , white denim short shorts with red wedges that tied up around my ankle.

" Does anyone else feel this should be slightly more empowering " Bonnie stated looking around .

" OK " I interrupted " So prank night was a bust "

" But we are accepting it and moving on " Caroline finished for me.

We all started walking in a line of four . We looked like something straight out of mean girls.

" You two are right I mean , Why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriend hinder this experience " Bonnie Claimed.

" Yes ! and why should I let the fact my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on a otherwise fabulous day ." Caroline asked rhetorically waving her hands around .

"And " I half yelled making heads turn " Why should I let the fact my boyfriend is nonexistent ruin my happiness "

Caroline and Bonnie laughed .Elena stopped walking " Toady's our anniversary " She said sadly " Technically , Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year . "

" Ok you win " I said looping my arm through hers " Are you sure you want to be here ?" I asked concerned.

She looked at me offering a small smile " I have to be here , I have to put it behind me new year new life "

" That's the spirit " I encouraged as she walked away towing me along.

I left Elena to go find Tyler I hadn't spoken to him since Prank night and I was anxious to see how he was doing . Tyler was my best friend since kindergarten when we met in the sandbox . I know he could be a dick but he'd always been there for me and he had changed recently thanks to Caroline.

I saw him and ran over " Ty " I squealed throwing my arms around him . He caught me " Whoa Liv " He teased " I'm glad someones enthusiastic about senior year other than me "

"I'm always enthusiastic " I joked " OMG there's Matty " I squealed dragging Tyler's hand over to Matt's Truck.

_Yeah I was very girly._ Tyler banged on the windows " Donovan ! What are you doing come on man lets go "

Matt snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and climbed out of his truck. As he put on his backpack I ran at him almost bowling him over with a giant hug " Matty its been to long " I cried dramatically . He chuckled rubbing my back " Way to long " He we pulled away .

" Whats got you in such a good mood ?" He asked Tyler . " We're seniors man life good "

"Yeah it is " I agreed throwing my arm around Matt's neck " You guys are one strapping it " I joked as we walked into school.

Walking into history I almost died right there Stefan was sitting there all smug it made me want to throw up all over his face .

I took the seat behind him next to Ty . _Please don't turn around . _Which is what he does " Hey Livy " he says fake cheerfully. I noticed Tyler watching him carefully probably ready to kick his ass for me .

" Fuck of Stefan " I hissed " And only friends call me Livy ." He smirked which for the record wasn't a good look on him and turned around as Rick started teaching .

" Welcome back seniors " He began " Lets turn our brains back on , starting with this country's original founders Native Americans "

I rolled my eyes bored already when a voice cut him of " What about the vikings ?" My head shot up as did everyone else's to see a smug looking Rebekah .

" There's not evidence Viking explorers actually settled in the united states . Who are you ? . " He asked looking down at his desk.

" My names Rebekah I'm new and history's my favorite subject " She notified him .

History seemed to drag on and on there was so much tension in that room it was crazy . I stood with my fellow cheerleaders stretching " I see you have a opening on the squad " Rebekah addressed us both already in practice clothes .

" What are you doing ?" Caroline demanded . Rebekah only ignored her bending down the stretch.

"Hey hey " She persisted " You cant just come in here and infiltrate all our lives "

I let out a snort if only Gossip Girl was around to see this.

Surprisingly Rebekah gave me a smile before activating bitch mode to Caroline " I'm only interested in yours , your spunk your popularity " She looked at Tyler " Maybe even your boyfriend "

I saw Elena running by herself so I decided to join her . " Hey Lena " She only nodded . _Well someones in a mood . _

Running along side her I groaned as Stefan jogged on the other side. " Look at you two getting all fit "

I stayed silent " Seriously Stefan , leave us alone . " She spat

She grabbed my arm turning me around but he followed " You think I'm annoying now wait until homecoming . Hey , who are you bringing by the way ? Wouldn't want it to be weird "

A guy I didn't know accident banged into Elena "I'm sorry " He apologized . " Watch it dick " Stefan ordered shoving him to the ground . I felt bad for the guy clearly it was an accident.

" Who are you ?" Elena exclaimed.

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect a human blood bag , I mean no offence or anything " Stefan answered.

Elena just shook her head in utter disbelief and stormed of . " Oh yeah sure leave me with the Dick " I muttered .

Ignoring him I began jogging away.

I don't really know why but I always hated bonfires so I had just planned to drink the night away . I was wearing my signature color pink . White skinny jeans with a pink lace top .

But instead I was standing in a classroom figuring out how to put Stefan down .

" I'll lure Stefan away from the bonfire . Then when he's distracted . " Elena announced.

" I'll shoot him " Ric finished for her .

" Cant Bonnie just ju-ju him or something ?" Damon asked " I'm trying to keep Bonnie and Olivia out of this I don't trust Stefan wont hurt them. " She replied giving me a pointed look.

"What " I argued " No if your taking Stefan down I want in "

" Yeah well " Damon said grabbing my arm pulling me out " You can't "

He dragged me out of the room " Now go get drunk or something bye Olive "

I huffed but decided to do just that.

Many cups of beer later I was stumbling around looking for someone I knew. Shouts of " Hey sexy come party with us " Or wolf whistles followed me.

I stumbled into a hard body and looked up to see Stefan . I groaned this night couldn't get worse if it tried.

I stand corrected he's now talking to me great " Hi _Olivia "_ he said my name in a funny way as he usually calls me Liv or Livy.

" Let me ask you question " I said suddenly slurring " Did Klaus compel you to keep your humanity of ?" I didn't wait for a answer " No , so why keep yourself this way hurting the people the love you the most , If you keep pushing people away your going to end up alone and maybe that's what you want at the moment but what happens one day when it all comes flooding back and your alone for all eternity ?"

" Your drunk " He let out a chuckle that sounded of.

I walked away pausing once to look back " Drunk Statements are Just Sober Thoughts "

* * *

**Gasp a Klaus less ep but still. **

**I wasn't intending to write this so fast but I got a ton of new followers and favorites so as a thank you I wrote this **

**I hope this is long it looked long :) **

**Have a nice day your all awesome xxxxxxx**

**R&R **

**-Daisy Pierce **


	5. Homecoming Horror

**I don't own the vampire diaries**

So being the lazy person I am I decided to skip Ghost World and Ordinary people so here's what you missed on Glee

Olivia and Elena tried to help Stefan by locking him up with the help of Lexi the friendly ghost . While other ghosts roamed the streets of Mystic falls . Olivia went with Elena to talk to Rebekah and was told the Original family's story . She has no idea what Mikeal and the others have planned for homecoming .

I wanted to say thanks to **_Bronzelove_ ,_FalconHQ_ , _NIGHTANGEL21_ **and _**Amelia** _for all of your kind reviews this chapter is dedicated to you guys :D

Onto homecoming

* * *

Chapter 5

Homecoming Horror

Waking up feeling nothing at all like I forced myself out of bed a thought hit me HOMECOMING. I let out a scream of excitement jumping up and down . My brother Danny Burst through the door looking around wildly for an intruder when he realized there wasn't one " what ?"

" It's HOMECOMING today " I squealed waving my arms around . He just grunted walking out . But not even my brothers constant PMS was going to ruin my mood today .

I checked my phone to see two new messages

_Hey, wanna come look at ancient picture things with Lena ? - Bon Bon xx_

No thank you . I began reading the next one

_Liv , Me and Ty are helping set up for homecoming want to join - Carebear xx_

No to both . I don't help set up I just show up and tension with the whole Jeremy-Is-A-Cheater-With-A-Ghost-Named-Anna thing I'm good .

So instead I'm having a Gossip Girl marathon starting somewhere in season 4. I had no date for homecoming so no point to go anywhere .

Many hours of Blair and Chuck feels later I started getting ready for homecoming . I was wearing pink of course the dress was amazing .

I some makeup and spent an hour making my natural curls looking amazing as they tumbled down to my middle back . Putting on pretty high pink stilettos with studs on the heel I was finally ready . Walking down the stairs an waiting for Caroline to show up apparently the gym had flooded and we where having kegs and beer pong for homecoming at Ty's place . I would drive myself but I was probably gonna get wasted so it wasn't a good idea. Danny turned and looked at me his mouth dropping open " you look just like her " he muttered.

" who?" I asked curiously. He seemed to snap out " nothing " he snapped gruffly stomping of . See what I mean permanent PMS .

I heard a honk outside that made my excitement bubble . I grabbed my pink clutch ran out the door not bothering to say bye .

* * *

Me , Bonnie and Caroline walked in the door together. I looked around something just didn't feel right. _Was that a band?_

It seemed Caroline was thinking the same " How did he plan a better party than me so fast ? Is that a band outside ? "

" Who are all these people ?" Bonnie asked looking around . _Who where all these people ?_

" This is so weird " I remarked. " Where is Tyler ?" Caroline stomped of in search of him . I am so checking out this band .

I found Tyler but before I could question him he was dragging me over to Stefan ugh

.

" Hey Stefan , whats up " He greeted . I gave him a grunt

" Hey Olivia , Tyler nice party you got going on here " He responded

" Thanks , but I'm not the one throwing it I'm just doing what Klaus wants " he said standing in front of us .

" What ?!" I hissed . _I so didn't want to see him_

_"_ What do you mean ?" He asked sounding just as confused as I felt . " Its not a party man its a wake " Tyler answered.

Before I could scream at him the band stopped playing and Klaus took the stage .

My jaw hit the ground. As he made his speech shooting our little group a smirk at the end. "Good evening everyone! I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

I had spent the last five minutes bombarding Tyler with questions which to my irritation he didn't answer . So I was giving him the silent treatment which he was trying to break when Klaus joined us .

" Come on Liv Livy " He tried yet again while I just stared of into the distance " I brought you something. "

That sparked my attention " What ?"

"And she speaks " He said dramatically as he reached for something he plonked it in my hands " Happy Birthday "

I rolled my eyes " My Birthdays next month and you cant just .." I trailed of looking down at what he had given me and squealed " OMG Ty your the best " I threw my arms around his neck he had given me Pink Lemonade it goes without saying I loved anything pink but when I had discovered Pink Lemonade I had been drinking it non stop it was banned in my house because I apparently had a obsession "ILY " I screamed in his ear . ILY was something we had always said to each other .I don't really know why.

He chuckled " ILY to Olivia "

It was only then we noticed Klaus watching us with an unreadable expression on his face . Wow things just got awkward

" My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here" Tyler joked.

"Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends" Klaus responded me choke on my drink .

" What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused.

" I want you to look around. There's Bonnie. There's Elena and Matt. There's your girlfriend Caroline." He motioned over to them before looking at me " Here's Pretty little Olivia , Their big dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with a party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?"

I tried to ignore my heart fluttering when he said that .

" I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life" Tyler let out a off sounding laugh

" Well, that's because I invited a few dozen friends of my own" Klaus made us look at a group of creepy looking people.

"That's my friend Mindy. I picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? There's Tony, from North Dakota, and let's not forget the Seattle contingent" He carried on.

" Hold on. Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked nervously.

" Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, are sired by me. They wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. Feel free to warn your friends" He smirked menacingly at him before walking away .

Tyler gave me one last look before running of leaving me to wonder . What really was going on tonight ?

* * *

Music was still blaring I saw Stefan and Klaus having a Dick convention . As Stefan walked away leaving Klaus alone his eyes locked with mine . _Crap_

I was not drunk enough for this I thought as he walked up to me .

I considered running but soon realized there was no where to go .

He approached me smirking . _Oh ground why wont you swallow me ?_

"Olivia don't you look " He looked me up and down " Ravishing "

I gulped " Thank you " I went to walk away. But he blocked my way " Dance with me " He requested.

I raised my eyebrow at that moment the band switched to a slow song ._ Just my luck_

I hesitantly took his outstretched hand as he placed a hand on my waist sending shocks in that place.

We danced in silence for a few moments before I blurted out " What the fuck is going on ?"

He looked at me amused " I don't know what your talking about love " But his blue eyes held something I couldn't put my finger on.

I rolled my eyes as we swayed " Don't play dumb somethings going on , why did you throw this party, I mean did you just flood the gym for this ?" my questions came out like torrents .

He simply stared down at me " You don't know "

"No shit " Wow I should get my swearing under control . I let go of his hand and stepped away " There you've have your dance . I'm going home whatever's going on I want no part in it "

With that I walked away strangely missing the feeling of his hand in mine.

* * *

I was walking through the crowd when some guy grabbed me. I rolled my eyes " I am not sucking your dick so let go " Yeah I may have been slightly drunk .

The guy just smiled flashing me white teeth " Mikael sends his greetings "

_Who the fuck is Mikael? _Before I Could ask the guys face transformed into a vampire with gold eyes . _Hybrid. _Making me realize I was in deep shit.

Despite my constant struggling the Hybrid I had named Bob shoved me in front of a man with slight stubble.

The man grabbed my arm and looked at me "Ah you must be Olivia , My sources tell me you where dancing with my son " He spoke in a posh way .

His words sent a icy jolt of fear through me this was Klaus's father? All I could think was _Oh shit_

* * *

I was being held in the wings as the main event began how could Damon be so stupid? of course trying to kill Klaus at a homecoming dance was going to go badly idiot .

I stopped pointlessly struggling to listen to what was going on , on the porch.

"Hello, Niklaus" Mikael's annoyingly accented voice rang out .

" Hello, Mikael. Why don't you come in? Oh, that's right. I forgot you can't." I'd recognize Klaus's voice anywhere.

"" Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael responded.

" Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Klaus shot back . I gulped that was something I definitely didn't want to see .

"They can't kill me." Mikael replied still causal.

" True. But it'll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they'll pounce."_Oh Klaus_ I thought.

" The big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Answered Mikael.

He gestured to the other side of him as a hybrid shoved Elena at him. He grabbed her with one arm as she gasped . He used to other hand to grab my arm in a painful way .He pulled me in so Elena was on one side and I was on the other as he griped our arms.

Klaus's expression shifted as his eyes landed on me . _Why would he care ?_

_" C_ome out and face me Niklaus or they die "Mikael threatened.

Klaus's eyes lingered on me for a moment before he looked at his father "Go ahead kill them "

I sucked in a breath my heart hammering so this was it _goodbye cruel world_ .

" No Klaus he''ll do it " Elena pleaded sounding breathless. He looked at me almost looking_ sorry_ for me ? Nah my eyes are probably playing tricks on me .

"If she dies this lot will be the last of your abominations " Mikael spat out . So why was I there ? It didn't make any sense .

"I don't need them , I just need to be rid of you " Klaus replied looking like he was going to cry .

" To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." Mikael bit out.

_Ouch that's gotta hurt. _I saw Klaus tear up " I'm calling your bluff father , Kill them "

" Come out side and face me you little coward " I could hear the frustration building in Mikael's voice. " And I wont have to "

" My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" He half screamed tears streaming down his face .

I'll admit I felt bad for him . I couldn't imagine what it must feel like to have someone that was supposed to love you unconditionally hunt you down and make it their life goal to kill you .

To my surprise Mikael began laughing " Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great. "

Klaus had tears wetting his face now . Mikael let me go for a split second while he rammed a dagger in Elena's back . Before grabbing my arm again. I let out a shriek and she fell to the ground and I struggled in his grip . What happened next nobody was fully prepared for .

Damon blurred in front of Klaus and stabbed him making him scream , he flipped him to the ground burying the stake deeper . I heard movement on the porch making me look down at 'Elena ' as she stood up.

" Katherine " I muttered relived. She shot me a wink before clicking some wolfs bane grenades and throwing them at the Hybrids behind us " BA BOOM "

I looked back inside the house to see Stefan tackle Damon of Klaus . I struggled in Mikael's grip but he just wouldn't let me go . The next events I missed with my human eyes all I know is Klaus blurred forward shoving me out of his grip making me land on the porch hitting my head _.Son of a bitch that hurt._

Through the haze in my brain I heard mangled screams . I raised my head to see Mikael on the ground with a stake in his heart burning .I Looked away feeling sick with a slight concussion coming on.

I hazily heard Klaus give Stefan his freedom back well at least one good thing happened tonight.

In all the excitement I was pretty sure I had been forgotten about just lying here on the porch as I tried to push myself up to a sitting position.

My head was pounding don't get me wrong I was happy Klaus had got him to let go I would have appreciated it more had he done it more gently. I was about to give up to die alone when a hand extended towards me I looked up to see Klaus standing over me hand outstretched . I took it and he pulled me to my feet .

He looked as if tonight's events had done him some damage to. I clutched my head making a groaning sound " That's gonna leave a mark "I muttered .

I looked up at him , he was staring down at his fathers body " Later Klaus " I mumbled and stumbled of the porch feeling his eyes burning holes in my back the entire way.

* * *

**So Olivia's homecoming didn't go as planned. Any guesses why Mikael had her on the porch ? **

**I so can't write fight scenes so yeah ... **

**Anyways thanks to everyone who Favorited or Followed this you guys rule the school :D **

**R&R**

**-Daisy Pierce **


	6. Coffin Mania

**So I have no homework and I thought why not .**

**i don't own the vampire diaries**

**To ** _That Vampire Freak _: Thank you ! I love them to So I was like hmm maybe I'll write one :) **  
**

**To **_Bronzelove : _Thank you for reviewing ! :)

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 6

Coffin Mania

I was sitting in the grill with Elena and Bonnie feeling like a zombie I had barely slept the night before every time I had my dreams where riddled with Mikael's haunting face . The fact that I had almost _died _only seem to hit me when I was lying in the darkness trying to sleep leaving me shaken.

Also just to make my day better where Klaus had shoved me away from Mikael making me hit my head was a purple bruise had formed at the top of my hairline making my head pound.

" I feel like I'm going crazy. Totally paranoid all the time." Elena explained.

"You have a right to be. Klaus is still out there and he knows you tried to kill him."Bonnie replied .

This is where I decided to butt in " Yeah Elena " I narrowed my eyes at her " I just wanted to say thanks so much for your stupid plan " I pointed to the bruise on my head.

She sighed " I'm sorry Livy . I didn't think Mikael would get you involved "

I scowled at her still mad as she continued to talk " why hasn't he made a move? There has been no sign of him. Nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity."

I got up still feeling mad ,I almost died because of their idiot plan and walked over to the bar

I ordered a lemonade unfortunately not the pink kind and headed over to where Elena and Damon where playing darts . I was still mad at them so I figured I'd cock block .

I got there as Elena said " Well your day drunk not exactly your most attractive look "

" Oh yeah what is my most attractive look " Damon responded slyly " Hey Olive nice face "

I punched his arm making my hand hurt.

" I'm not saying you have any attractive looks. I'm saying this is my least favorite one"

" Noted see if I can make any improvements " Damon shot back.

"Third wheelings always fun " I said loudly

"Don't mind me " A voice rang out behind us making us turn around to see Klaus looking on at us with his eyebrows raised.

" Klaus " Elena muttered obviously afraid. Damon took a step in front of us as his pink lips widened into a smirk.

" Your gonna do this in the grill It's a little beneath you, don't you think? "

He walked closer " I don't know what your talking about I just came down I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate."

I tried so hard not to laugh when he said 'Pub' so I'm pretty sure I was just standing there grinning like an idiot.

" Get a round then would you Tony " He finished looking over at me for the first time frowning slightly . He then looked at Elena and smiled showing his teeth . _Is he on his period ?_

" I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour " Damon's usual snark came out .

"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Klaus bit back.

" Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find"

Klaus took a step forward " Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town " He grabbed the darts from Damon and looked over at me " Thinking I might fancy a home here " He stared at me for a moment before he walked past Damon brushing shoulders with me making my heart race . " Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you .The answer is not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word."

" What more could you want ?" Elena asked.

" Well for starters you could tell me where I might find Stefan " He moved dangerously closer to her .

Damon of course moved closer to block Klaus's way. " Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass "

" Well you see that is a shame " Klaus looked murderous now as I stood to one side of him . He turned towards the dart board throwing them so they hit bullseye hard making me jump slightly.

He turned back " Your brother stole from me I need him found so I can take back what's mine"

_I wonder what he stole . Oh maybe Klaus's Pink underwear . _

" That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem " Elena bravely spoke up .

Uh oh Klaus looked_ pissed_ as he walked over to her , eyes narrowed Damon intimately blocked his way making him smirk and chuckle slightly.

" Well this is me broadening the scopes sweetheart "

* * *

Elena and Damon had made a swift exit leaving me alone with Klaus ._ Thanks guys_ I thought bitterly.

I felt the gaze of Klaus and his hybrid on me as I went up to the dart board pulling out the dart that had struck bullseye. I lined up to take my shot when I realized I had no idea how to play this ._To late now_

I pulled my arm back throwing the dart at the board . It hit it sideways and bounced of _well then._

I turned back to an amused looking Klaus " I meant to do that " I declared.

He smirked retrieving the fallen dart . He came behind me holding my arm and placing the dart in my hand . He moved my arm up slightly as I tried to ignore his close proximity as he moved my arm back " Throw " He breathed into my ear .His face was next to mine.I tried to hold back a shudder that went down my spine . I could see him smirking in the corner of my eye as if he knew the affect he had on me which he probably did thinking about it .

I threw the dart with his hand on my arm the entire time and watched in shock as it hit bullseye.

I squealed accidentally moving closer to him " I did it!"

He actually laughed not a smirk or a evil chuckle a real laugh . It was then I realized what I was doing , to people watching we would have looked like a couple playing darts together. But in reality well lets not even go there .

I stepped away from him blushing heavily . He noticed and smirked . _His lips are so pink I love that color ._

Ok lets stop there Olivia.

" I um gotta G-Go " I stuttered out . _Since when did I stutter?_

His smirk deepened showing his dimples " So soon ?"

" Yes " I snapped back in reality and turned on my heel walking out of the grill .

* * *

Cursing my female hormones for getting caught up in the moment . I pondered what to do with my day next I didn't want to go home with Danny there ready to lecture me on something else I've done wrong with my life .

Maybe I'll visit Damon and punch him some more . With that mind I walked to the boarding house hoping he was home . _I might sleep on his couch its so comfy . _I was suffering from the lack of sleep.

Walking in without knocking I walked into the living room . Seeing Damon walk in I waved " I'm sleeping on your couch "

He just nodded obviously in deep thought. I curled up in a ball on the couch man it was warm and fell asleep instantly .

3rd person P.O.V

Klaus entered the boarding house feeling smug he was about to do what he did best threaten and terrorize people to get what he wanted . He listened to the sounds , He heard the eldest Salvatore pouring a drink and a steady heart beat . He frowned wondering who else was here . Oh well doesn't matter. He thought back to Olivia as a smirk appeared on his face .She had definitely been attracted to him this morning .

" I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" He said.

The blue eyed Salvatore played along " I'd say where overdue "

" Well, you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Klaus replied smirking and walked down into the giant room .

" You know me never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." He bit back sarcastically.

The Hybrid hadn't seemed to notice the blonde fast asleep on the couch.

As he continued his conversation " Don't be so hard on yourself who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" He taunted.

" Well I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you " Damon taunted back .

" Yeah, well she's fickle that one and you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Klaus was sure Damon knew .

" That's the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they're gonna do." He deflected away from the question " Drink ?"

He handed Klaus a drink.

" Cheers mate "

"Down the hatch "

" You know we've actually got a lot in common you and I "Klaus began walking in front of the couch noticing Olivia curled up in a ball asleep .

He was barely listening to Damon as he spoke " Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something"

He stared down at the sleeping human her heart thumping at a steady pace before looking up and replying " My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot " He smirked bitterly taking a sip of drink.

Damon groaned walking over to where Klaus was standing over Olivia " Of course he did. Such a buzz kill my baby bro. Well, I'd love to find him. Just the trouble is I sure as hell don't work for you."

" You know, your drink stinks of vervain so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." He got is phone out a called a number " There he is! So, that thing I told you to do why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

Damon looked on at Klaus unknown to them both that the body on the couch began to wake up .

Olivia's P.O.V

I regained consciousness as I heard a voice I knew all too well say " Why don't you go ahead and get on with it ?"

When did he get here and who was he talking to . I raised my head " Shut the fuck up , I'm trying to sleep "

After that I'm pretty sure Klaus left. I was woken up by a frantic Elena saying ,Klaus had compelled Jeremy to kill himself without his ring , I didn't know Jeremy all that well and after the whole Bonnie thing I didn't really see him in the best light but he didn't deserve this . Anyways she wanted me to be there.

So here I watching her answer the door .

" Thank you for coming " She said seriously .

He walked past her arm walking down the hall to where I stood facing me while talking to her " I trust you have news of Stefan "

" I couldn't find him " she lied quickly . He looked pissed as he turned around " But I have something else "

We all walked down to the cellar . I hated it down there it was so creepy and cold .

Elena opened the door as her and Klaus walked in .I waited at the door not wanting to see a daggered body lying on the ground .

" My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment" Klaus sounded like he actually had emotion for a moment then .

" You have Rebekah a deal is a deal." Elena stated .

" The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah I'd say that's a bargain. Consider him spared" Klaus replied.

" You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes she'll come after me." Elena declared well that was news to me .

"I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan" He sarcastically smiled.

" I told you I don't know where he is " She proclaimed lying again .

He pulled the dagger out of her making me feel sick " Your lying Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who's gonna die next. Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

I scowled but noticed he had mentioned almost everyone but me. " He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem. And just so you know I'm not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. " Wow I think Elena did just kill us all with that line .

She came over to the cell door grabbing my hand " You can show yourself out " She spat and began walking taking me with her . I looked at the cellar one last time I mean I could be drunk but I swear Klaus looked _Sad ?_

* * *

**I didn't really plan this one. I just went with the flow**

**Thank you to anyone who Followed/Favorited xxxxx**

**so some Olivia/Klaus moments anyone have a ship name for them ? **

**Please review**

**-Daisy Pierce **


	7. I Fancy You

**Uh oh whats the sound its the sound of more chappy...yeah I don't know half the things that come out of my mouth**

**Onto other things like ship names . I have decided on ...*Drumroll please * ...Klivia ... Yeah woo *confetti comes from nowhere *. Thank you to the _Guest_ and _Bronzelove_ for suggesting !**

**And to _That Vampire Freak_ : Thank you ! To be honest I wasn't sure about the last one cause I didn't really plan it but I'm glad you liked it .**

**So I'm excited for this one so enjoy**

* * *

Running into school at a epic pace . I was only running because it was Caroline's birthday. I LOVED birthdays I preferred other peoples over mine for some reason unknown to me I hated my birthday but was super excited for this one .

"MOVE PEOPLE , VIP COMING THROUGH " I yelled shoving past people in the halls . Most people moved cause I'm VIP .

I ran up to Caroline's locker where Elena and Bonnie stood " Fashionably late the queen arrives " I said dramatically.

I got choruses of " Hey Liv " and " Hi Livy "

What was with these people there so grumpy.

" So, I have something I need to tell you, and you're not gonna like it " Elena admitted as I passed her a sign that read ' Happy Birthday Caroline '

" What happened " She inquired.

" Jeremy is gonna be leaving town for a while. He'll be staying with some old family friends in Denver, until this whole Klaus thing blows over " Elena looked a little guilty.

" Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own." Bonnie thought aloud .

_No he wouldn't ._I gasped in realization " Elena "

She shot me a look before frowning at the ground " I know I asked Damon to compel him "

_Knew it !_

" You what " Bonnie demanded .

" know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life. The only reason I'm telling you is because I know that you two haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought that maybe you'd wanna say goodbye " Elena declared leaving no room for argument .

Bonnie made a face as if she disproved .

* * *

We waited for Caroline to come home as she skipped school . I listened to the sound of her door opening and closing.

We all jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE "in sync which was pretty cool .

We where all laughing expect Caroline who looked a little as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

" What are you guys doing here? " She asked .

" Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art" Elena began

" Which I'm pissed about BTW " I joked.

" Change into warmer clothes, we are going to the Falls. S'mores, camp fire " Bonnie told her.

" CAKE " I screamed " Just Like when we were little "

Matt butted in , in a sing song voice " Except with tequila"

" Thanks, guys. Really, I'm just not feeling my birthday this year " She told us looking slightly depressed.

" I'm sorry, what? You've already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year." Bonnie protested .

" Yeah, and now, it's just a reminder that technically, I'm dead. Look, I didn't even like 17. And the only point to being 17 is to get to 18. It's a filler year, I'm stuck in a filler year." She exclaimed sadly .

I felt bad I hadn't even thought about this I just assumed she would be excited like me.

" Your not stuck Caroline " I said softly.

She gave me a small smile " Thanks Livy but yeah I am, but it's okay. You know, it's all good, I'll be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it."

Elena made a thoughtful face " Okay, well I think I have another idea "

* * *

Bonnie pushed open a crypt door " This is creepy, even for us"

"Are there like dead people in there ?" I asked feeling grossed out .

" No " Elena stated I wasn't sure if she was talking to Bonnie or me . I reminded myself this was for Carrie my blonde bestie . " Caroline was right technically, she's dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life, so that you can move on with your new one"

That was actually a very good idea.

" Okay " Caroline agreed taking a breath " Here lies Caroline Forbes "

" Cheerleader , Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion " Elena butted in sticking candles into her cake.

" friend, daughter, overachiever" Bonnie joined in.

" Blonde bestie and caring sister " I stated . Caroline and I had always joked we where the blonde besties .We weren't just friends we where sisters . I loved Bonnie and Elena but me and Caroline had always been the closest .

She gave me a grin filled with genuine happiness as Matt spoke " Mean girl, sometimes, no offense"

I giggled " Ah none taken " She replied.

" She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Bonnie?" Elena made one of her epic speeches. As Bonnie lit the candles.

" Nice !" I cheered " Now make a wish so I can eat your cake "

I giggled while shoving cake in my face . I watched Caroline suspiciously as she texted someone on her phone no body else seemed to notice so I kept quiet about it .

It was Elena that saw it next " Caroline what are you doing ?"

She stopped texting trying to look natural " What ? Nothing"

I snorted " Okay, you're a bad sober liar , you're an even worse drunk liar"

" I might of texted Tyler " Caroline admitted . I perked up I wondered where he was . I know he was sired and whatever comes with that but he was still my big bro .

" Caroline " Elena began

" What I'm delicate" Caroline protested.

" Give her a break! You can't control what everyone does all the time." Bonnie snapped suddenly . I had a feeling we weren't talking about Tyler anymore .

" Wow " Elena remarked .

" Ouch Bon" I said taking my first shot of the night.

" Sorry, I know it's Caroline birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong that you compelled Jeremy to leave town." She argued .

" I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life." Elena argued back .

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it, you're taking his choices away " Bonnie shot back . Wow this was like tennis match .

" Bonnie you can't tell him "

" Why ? are you going to compel me not to . " She bit out .

" Bonnie " I butted in " Its probably for the best . We had to give Klaus .."

I didn't get a chance to finish since she cut me of " That's so like you Olivia take Elena's side over mine "

My mouth fell open I never did that . You know know when a friend gets all pissed at you for no reason and you cant be bothered to reply so you just walk away . I stood up " This is bullshit don't project your relationship problems on me" With that I turned on my heel and walked out the door pausing once to say " And happy birthday Caroline "

* * *

Now I was angry walking away slightly drunk when I remembered the council meeting . Technically the Morrison where a founding family but since it was just me and Danny everyone kind of forgot us .

I barged through the two story house looking for Damon or Alaric so I could steal one of there cars .

Walking down the hall not expecting to find anything I saw a hybrid on the ground bleeding . I looked away feeling dizzy . While Stefan and Damon argued "To beat the villain, Damon, you have to be the better villain" Stefan declared walking away past me " Hey Olivia great party "

I scowled and stared at Damon wondering what is Stefan going to do ?

We walked down the stairs as Damon called Elena . As I could only hear one side it was kinda confusing " Why the hell do you have Elena's phone"

" Stefan leave her out of this "

Stefan should of known , _ that little shit_ .

Damon led Klaus into a empty room and tried to shut the doors when I burst in tripping slightly . _Well that was smoother in my head_

_"_ Hello Love " Klaus greeted then turned back to Damon " What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square."

I snorted " Sounds riveting"

He flashed me a smirk while Damon glared at me and said " Stefan just grabbed Elena "

" Well, he's getting desperate " Klaus commented not seeing to worried as he leaned in a sniffed some flowers

" He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids" Damon stated.

Klaus stopped sniffing them " Or what Stefan would never dream of killing her "

" You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now." Damon shot back making me gulp at the reminder.

Klaus turned away while he spoke but turned back chuckling slightly " Well, crazy or not" His eyes locked with mine " that kind of love never dies." He looked back at Damon " Hes bluffing"

" Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink " Damon spat meaning every word before walking out.

Klaus looked over at me " Seems we've got ourselves a problem"

I sighed to tried and upset after earlier to deal with him " Just fix it please "

I was walking outside with Klaus in tow I'm not really sure why but he had insisted on walking with me _strange ._

It was then when his phone ran and he answered smugly " Stefan, how nice to hear your voice."

He paused then said " Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back"

" I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her"

I gasped and did something that shocked us both . I came up to his side pressing my face against his head trying to hear the phone . At the time I hadn't really thought about it but I was standing with my head pressed against the side of his . _Nice one Olivia_

He didn't seem to mind as he didn't shrug me of as I had expected him to .

" Whats going on " He growled. I could faintly hear what was going on " I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire." Stefan's voice said.

My mouth dropped open surely he wouldn't.

Klaus didn't seem to think so either " You wont do it "

" Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus " I heard Stefan bite out .

The next thing I heard was screams _Elena's_ I realized. On instinct I grabbed onto the closest thing to me for comfort which happened to be Klaus's arm. I looked up at him with wide eyes he wouldn't let her die at least I hoped he wouldn't. He met my wide eyes gaze as he stared down at me . He was probably wondering why some crazy human was holding his arm and pressing her face against his.

Still staring at me he said " Fine i'll send them away"

The car noises didn't stop , _Stop Stefan you dick muncher_

" Stop the car Stefan " Klaus shouted loudly making me mover away from him slightly . He hung up looking mad that was when I let go of his arm awkwardly clearing my throat

" Well " I said dragging out the word " I'm not sober so I'm just gonna..."

I was interrupted by Tyler running over " Oh hey Ty " I greeted

He ignored me . _Well then._

" You have to heal Caroline " He blurted out .

That got my attention " What " I shrieked " You bit her !"

" I didn't mean to I swear Liv " He begged while I gave him my most evil face .

" Well I don't think I should " Klaus began " Stefan pushed me far tonight "

" What " I interrupted " But you have to , please " I gave him my most heartbreaking face making my eyes wide and glistening.

Why am I even bothering Its not like he cares about me or Caroline and ..

My inner thoughts where cut of by Klaus saying " All right lead the way "

" Seriously " I said excitedly a part of me thought he would say 'just kidding ' and walk away .

" Thank you so much " Tyler began before I cut him of with a "Get out of here Tyler "

I was so mad at him and he knew better than to face my wrath so he walked away .

A little while later Klaus and I where at Caroline's door . Matt answered his frowning in confusion " Liv why are you with Klaus "

" No time to explain Matty " I snapped .

" Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident." Klaus took over.

" You made him do this , He would have never done something like this." Matt ground out .

" I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite me inside " Klaus declared.

Caroline's mom came out " I know how this game works. You want something in return"

I looked at him he must want something . He looked down at me before replying " Just your support "

Liz invited him in and Matt came out with me on the porch . I sat down on the stairs and Matt joined me " Sorry for bailing earlier " I apologized slipping my arm through his and resting my head on his shoulder " Its ok Livy I would of done the same "

We sat in silence for a bit " Does Bonnie hate me ?" I asked in a small insecure voice .

I think he picked up on it and firmly said " Nobody could ever hate you Olivia your a beautiful compassionate person "

" Thanks Matty " I whispered as he kissed the top of my head . To someone watching it would have looked romantic but It wasn't I just had a lot of touchy feely relationships.

A throat cleared alerting us to Klaus standing there behind us . I wondered how long he'd been there.

Matt went inside to check on her while I stood there I turned to look at him seeing he had been staring at me " Thank you Klaus " I said genuinely.

He just nodded and reached for something in his pocket " I was going to give this to Caroline for her birthday but something tells me you've had a rough night too"

I opened my mouth to ask what he was on when he gave me a small box with a white bow around it " Goodbye Olivia " he said pressing it into my palm.

_" _Hold the fuck up " I said gotta love that filter of mine . " Why are you so nice to me ?" I mean this question had been eating me for weeks now . He turned back " I fancy you " He stated boldly. _Wow no shame there _

" I um and you with the huh ?" Was what came out of my mouth. The corner of his mouth twitched up. " Sweet Dreams Olivia " He said going to turn away .

" You can call me Livy or Liv " I offered before I could shut my mouth up " You know if you want to " _Why brain why he's the bad guy ! _

He gave me a soft smile " Livy " Then left me standing there dumbstruck.

* * *

**Sooo a long one I think it looked long anyways. sweet Klivia moments so many FEELS right now . I also don't want to move to fast with Klivia but not to slow either after all he is Klaus and I thought now was a good time to introduce the romance but it wont be an easy fast one . Bonnie was kind a witch in this one ( See what I did there :)**

**Now for something important I Have a story idea in mind here it is in a nutshell**

_** Elijah fell in love with a girl in the 1800's that made him forget Katherine and his revenge for Klaus . He turned her so they could have eternity . But after Klaus figures out where he his, he is forced to leave her behind altering her memory with compulsion so ****she**** couldn't remember a thing about him .Now 100 years later he expected her to be living her life maybe with someone else at her side . He never expected to find her lying on a couch in the Salvatore Boarding House ...**_

**So what do you think let me know if it sounds interesting like something you would read or I should just quit while I'm ahead . **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVORITED OR FOLLOW U GUYS RULE THIS PLACE YOUR ALL VIP xxxxxxx**

**Please review**

**- Daisy Pierce**


	8. Family Business

**Another chapter here again**

** thank you to :** **_HAPPY WIFE QUINNS DAUGHTER _for reviewing and thank you I am planning the story now :)**

**And to : _kathshepherd_ : Who called this perfect I was just sitting there smiling for like an hour thank you . I'm glad you like it :)**

**And a GIANT thank you to :_ Bronzelove : _For helping me out plan my next book :D**

******This ones for you guys xxxxx**

**I combined 'The ties that bind ' and ' Bringing out the dead ' In one enjoy .**

* * *

I woke up to my phone buzzing nonstop , The night before I had returned home my mind working overdrive . Funny thing is all I could think was who says 'Fancy ' these days unless you live in England then it was ok. God though his accent when he said that , I have a thing for British accents and everyone knew it . I'm not sure if he cares for me or if I'm just a fleeting fancy. I mean he was Klaus he was supposed to a heartless monster how could I a seventeen year old human have sparked some kind of interest.

His gift sat in my dresser unopened . I was too afraid to open it , Ok call me a coward but who knows what was in there.

My phone buzzed yet again the caller I.D read _Elena_

" Talk to me " I answered lazily .

" Hey Livy " She greeted " Me and Bonnie have to go find her mother , who can help us open an unlocked coffin want to join ."

_What ? "_Back up you know where the coffins are and I don't no fair " I pouted childishly .

She sighed " Its for safety , Klaus could threaten you to get information "

Maybe that's what he was doing pretending to like me .

" Um " I tried to think of a excuse , not that I didn't want to be there for Bonnie even though I was slightly mad at her , but I am the worst when it came to emotional situations even though Bonnie's mother leaving her had nothing to do with me I would most likely start bawling for no reason " You know how I get its best if you guys go " I said hastily.

She sighed again " Ok be safe " Then she hung up.

" Bye to you to " I muttered.

Showering and changing ready for another crazy day ahead . I put on a black knitted top the read in white 'I'm a Cat ' I loved tops that said things . White jeans and black flats .curling my hair so I had a head of blonde curls , I was ready , Lets avoid Klaus at all costs I thought to myself as I entered to grill looking for someone in the scooby gang as I liked to call it .

I cursed my luck seeing the one person I was trying to avoid today sitting at the bar .

He had his back turned at the moment but turned around meeting my eyes as he said something into his phone .He smirked at me for a moment then turned around finishing his phone call . I considered running away but that look cowardly and I , Olivia Faith Morrison isn't afraid of anything expect spiders there so creepy.

Shaking out of that thought I headed up the the bar confidentiality sitting next to him , I saw Matt behind the counter " Matthew " I greeted cheerfully ignoring the hybrid next to me.

He looked up " Hey Kitty " He grinned then frowned slightly and Klaus who was no doubt watching us " Thought you would be with Bonnie and Elena . "

I grinned at the shirt I was wearing reference then made a face " Well I was going to but you know how I get "

He chuckled he had seen my emotional episodes " Oh I know remember _Marley and Me_ when we where fourteen. "

I threw back my head laughing " How was I supposed to know the dog was going to die "

He laughed with me " You cried for two hours Liv "

I scowled " Shut up Matty "

He soon got called back to work leaving me and Klaus alone great .

He wasted no time " Hello love "

I looked at him for the first time he looked good in that black jacket . I snapped out of it "Hi " I said quietly feeling slightly awkward.

" I also figured you'd be with your witchy friend finding her estranged mother " He announced.

My mouth fell open as he smirked " I know everything love "

"Obviously not where your coffins are " I said smirking back triumphantly.

I regretted that as soon as I said it as I expected him to get angry at me and rage . Instead he chuckled " And you do ?"

I smirked at him as I raised a finger to my mouth in a 'shh' way . I had no idea where the coffins where but no harm in having some fun .

He rolled his eyes as a thought stuck me if this way anyone else he would of threatened to kill at least half of there family and friends with me he was more _tolerate . Nah ._ I thought .

" What did you think of the gift ?" He asked almost nervously.

" I haven't opened it yet " I admitted.

My phone buzzed alerting me to a text I opened it as I read it my mouth fell open . Caroline was trying to break Tyler's sire bond .

" Is everyone doing something productive today but me " I wondered aloud .

" I think so love " He said sounding amused .

Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him and replied "you don't even know what I'm talking about "

"Well I'm leaving have fun with whatever it is your doing today "I said quickly realizing I was sitting here joking around with _Klaus_ .

Without waiting for a reply I turned on my heel yet again feeling his gaze burning holes in my back.

* * *

Its official I have gone insane . I bet your thinking , what now Olivia . But no this is cereal.

I have been staring at the black box for an hour wondering whether I should open it or not . _Screw it._

I pulled the white ribbon of the box and cautiously opened it . I gasped it was the most beautiful. It was shiny sliver that had like flowers going around it , it looked like it cost more than my car . It was to expensive to beautiful for it to be mine . I'm giving it back I decided as I headed to his house grabbing my one of many oversize kardasian bags .

Ok when I said house I should have said castle I mean this place was massive but very beautiful . I envied him for living in such a place .

i walked in without knocking . I know rude but I figured Klaus wouldn't mind . I walked into a room I saw a hybrid pushing a coffin.

" Olivia love " Klaus greeted without turning around.

_What ?_ " we have to talk " I declared walking towards him feeling creeped out by the coffins .

" Alright love give me a minute " he replied.

"You've got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?" The hybrid interjected .

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of" Klaus stated walking out the door . I decided to follow him standing next to him as we both faced the hybrid " what business ?" Damn this hybrid was nosy.

Just then his body jerked forwards and there was terrible squelching sound . Out if instinct I grabbed the nearest thing for comfort which , like the night before was Klaus . I grabbed his hand and half his behind his arm .

The hybrids body fell to the ground revealing a man holding his heart . My stomach lurched as I gripped Klaus's hand tighter and he half stepped in front of me , earning some points in my book .

" So Niklaus " the man began dropping the heart like it was nothing . I swallowed the bile in my throat .

" Elijah " Klaus breathed out . I tensed up as this 'Elijah ' walked towards us.

" what did I miss " he finished his eyes zeroing into where I stood half hidden by Klaus's muscled arm and holding his hand .

* * *

" You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?" Elijah commented.

I began putting the pieces together , he was one of Klaus's brothers . So I was stuck in a room with two originals and I was holding Klaus's hand and I he held mine back . Could this day get any weird.

His hand fits nice in mine . No Livy snap out of it .

" You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss " He briefly looked at me " so shall we?" Klaus gestured over to the drinks Sounding nervous . Uh oh if he sounds nervous whats going to happen to me . I decided I was fine gripping his hand .

But it seemed I didn't need to be . Elijah flew at Klaus knocking me to the ground as he threw Klaus through some double door smashing them .

_Why does this always happen to me ?_ I pushed myself up into sitting position as Klaus growled out " Easy I just finished renovating "

Then Elijah i think my eyes are to slow for this was thrown back through the room, I was just sitting on the floor hating life ,and hit a table smashing it.

" You know , you have every right to be mad at me but I kept my promise I reunited you with our family " Klaus ground out in the next room .

Klaus was punched twice which I found pretty epic , and was thrown back against a coffin in the room I was in. He got up ripping a dagger out of some guys heart . Next thing my eyes could pick up was Klaus had Elijah by his throat and was holding him against the coffin . " Don't make me do this to you again Elijah !" Klaus growled.

" Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with" Elijah spat back . I wondered who he was .

" Mikael is dead " Klaus declared letting him go . I scowled when he mentioned Mikael .

" what did you say ?" Elijah exclaimed .

" I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever" Klaus assured.

" Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years Kol for over a century." Elijah asked .

I felt so awkward , what where the chances of me leaving without them noticing ,_non existent Olivia_ .

" Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Klaus went over to a pit of something dipping the dagger in .

Realizing what he was about to do I looked away .

" What are you doing " I heard Elijah ask , he sounded so different from Klaus .

" Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." Klaus replied .

I heard the sound of a coffin closing and decided it was safe to look back . The originals had ignored me so far but now , Klaus seemed to remember I was here.

He looked over at me , well they both did , To see me just sitting on the floor .

I pushed myself into a standing position " so " I said " I'm just gonna go "

I noticed freaky heart ripper outer watching me . It was safe to say I didn't like him much " Bye Klaus " I waved " bye freaky guy ."

I saw Klaus smirk in amusement , oh yeah laugh it up but I will be having nightmares tonight " Goodbye Olivia "

* * *

I went home and tried to sleep while thinking hard about what had just happened , I seemed to be uncharacteristically thinking allot lately . I just held his hand and it felt _Nice ._

Snap out of it Olivia . I walked down the stares ready to head out for a brand new day even though it was almost dark .Wearing a white top that read in grey ' Cool but Chic ' and black leggings. When my brother cornered me _fantastic ._

_" _What ?" I said annoyed by his presence.

" Where did you go last night ? Who did you see ? Why did you go ? Was there drinking involved ?" He bombarded me. Welcome to a typical Morrison siblings conversation.

" Out , a friend , cause I wanted to and no " I replied deadpanned and went to walk past him but sadly he blocked my way.

" Well why didn't you ask me " He shot back glaring.

It was my turn to glare " I'm 18 in a week , Which you didn't even know by the way , I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself ." _I've had to do it since I was 14 . _Hung in the air unspoken_ ._

_" _Do not speak to me like that Olivia " He sneered my name " Its bad enough having to stay here and look after you ."

His words hit me like a ton of bricks.

_" _I don't need this " I snapped shoving past him masking my hurt , walking out the door slamming it on my way out . So now I was upset and didn't want to go home .My phone buzzed in my back pocket I looked at it to see _Matt_ calling.

" Jello " I answered faking being happy .

" Olivia " Matt began . Uh oh " Who died " I interrupted " You never call me Olivia "

"Actually Caroline's dad is in transition , But he wont feed" He replied sounding serious.

I didn't even reply as I hung up and began running down the road. I got to Caroline's adorable house I was borderline hysterical as I saw her and Elena sitting on the porch . She stood up and immediately threw herself into my arms as she sobbed . Out of the corner of my eye I saw Matt and Elena leave . I sat down with her on her porch as she began to speak " Elena said the worst part for her was the things he was missing out on , What was it for you ?" She asked tearfully clinging to me.

I hugged her tighter not just for her comfort but for mine to . I took in a shaky breath " Um the same , I always had this dream that one day he would walk me down the aisle and look at me proud of who I had become " My voice broke at the end as tears filled my eyes now and spilled over.

I walked towards Elena's house tears streaming down my face . Caroline had wanted to be alone when I happened . I was lucky it was dark as People would have stared at the girl sobbing as she walked .

Bursting into Elena's house I found her crouching over Alaric's filled me in " I just came home and he was like this , I had to stab him Olivia " She told me tearfully .

" He still out ?" Matt asked crouching in the middle of us .

She nodded . " Caroline's dad died "I told them sorrowfully.

Elena nodded while Matt shook his head like he couldn't believe what was happening around us.

Elena shifted around slightly to look at us both " Will you both stay with me until he wakes up " She asked us tearfully .

My heart broke and a new round of tears pooled in my eyes as I nodded " Of course " Matt agreed to.

" I cant lose anymore family " She said beginning to cry . I began crying also it hurt to see so many people I loved in pain .

Matt put his arms around us both bringing us all into a three way hug . While Elena and I cried.

I realized at that moment my brother may hate me , But he wasn't my only family. Caroline , Elena , Matt ,Tyler ,Bonnie even though we hadn't talked since we argued , Damon and Stefan even if he was a dick right now I knew the real him . They were my family and I needed them , always.

* * *

**A Bit of an emotional one at the end :'( **

**So Olivia met Elijah and didn't seem to like him much , maybe it had something to do with the fact that he ripped a heart out in front of her . **

**I couldn't really find scenes for her to fit in . But the next one is the BALL so I'm pretty excited for that one :D  
**

**Please review Xxxx **

**-Daisy Pierce **


	9. Pink Champagne

**Yay the ball I'm excited!**

**i don't own the vampire diaries **

**Thank you to :_ Britt_ , _Falcon HQ_ , _Phoebep3_ , _Bronzelove_ and _Blood-In-Poison_ for your amazing reviews you guys really make me smile , keep it up :) you all get high fives and brownies cause there yummy .**

**And to _BellePheonix_ : Thank you and Olivia says your perfect :D**

**Onward!**

* * *

" Hows Mr Saltzman?" Matt asked as I stood with him and Elena at the hospital it was about 3 A.M and I was drained , Emotionally and physically . I wanted to go home but found when I thought of it I got a sour taste in my mouth .

" Resigned to spending the night in observation, so long as I promise to change the lock on the house. So I talked to Bonnie earlier. She and her mom are fine have you talked to Caroline?" Elena asked putting on her jacket as we walked down the deserted halls.

" Yeah, she's holding it together, considering how close she and her dad used to be. Any word on who's behind these attacks " Matt replied as I stayed silent.

" No, Sheriff Forbes said there's no real suspects at all." By this time we where in the parking lot .

" I'll be in the car " I muttered leaving them to talk .

Less than a minute later Elena joined me in the car where I was sulking slightly , she shot me a sympathetic look which made me grit my teeth , I hated when people worried or felt bad for me not like I hate them caring but people have their own problems and shouldn't have to worry about mine .

She reversed out of the spot only to hit something making the car jolt " What " She mumbled .

" Elena please tell me you didn't " I begged as we went to the back of her car only to find it empty.

We looked around only to find the parking lot empty a split second later a pissed looking Rebekah appeared _uh oh_ .

" Drive much " She spat . " Rebekah " Elena tried but she wasn't listening she grabbed Elena's neck in one hand and mine in the other as she slammed us against the car.

_ Ow ! _" Surprised? You drove a dagger through my back, Elena. It hurt. " She hissed .

_What did I do ? _Rebekah lunged fangs out for Elena's neck right before she was able to bite a blur of movement pulled her of us .

" Elijah " Rebekah breathed._Oh no not him._ " Leave " He squared her shoulders and stood up tall." Are you challenging me ?" He sounded amused ." You're pathetic all of you " She said before blurring of . _Again what did I do ?_

" Well I believe we have a little catching up to do " Elijah sounded almost amused that we just died.

Elena took a shaky breath and nodded .

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

The Mikaelson's were getting ready for the ball ,music playing the background .

"Rebekah ? Tell me how handsome I am" Kol smirked over at his younger sister.

" Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled" She replied looking at her nails . Finn and Elijah grinned at their siblings banter until an angry hybrid walked in .

" You went after Olivia and Elena , What is wrong with you? , What did Olivia do to you? " He thundered .

" Here we go " She said with fake enthusiasm.

" Do you want another dagger in you heart " He threatened.

" Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol mocked his older brother .

" Oh go back to staring at yourself" Klaus snapped.

" And who are you, my father? "

Klaus grew more angry at the mention of mikeal " No, Kol, but you're in my house" He spat .

" Then perhaps we should step outside " Kol taunted back .

They stared each other down heatedly before Esther entered " Enough! Niklaus come"

Klaus followed Esther into a different room " Rebekah wasn't even out of her box a day before she tried to ruin my life. What happened to peace, acceptance, family?" He exclaimed .

" You put daggers in their hearts. You want them to go down on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" Esther slightly scolded.

" So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" He asked .

"You need to give it time, Niklaus. I've had a thousand years on the other side to be angry and to heal. I'm here to make sure this family does the same" Esther explained .

" I just don't understand. I killed you and still you forgive me." He wondered aloud .

"Its been my dream for a thousand years that this family could be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift." She told him " Now, who are you bringing to the ball this evening?"

He sighed " Don't be ridiculous. You're lucky I'm even going."

" Well, I wish you would reconsider. It is going to be a magical evening" With that she left him standing alone a smile forming on his face as a idea hit him .

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V

I woke up at around midday in Elena's bed . Groaning I read the note she left.

_Gone to the grill with Caroline_

_-Elena_

Thanks for the invite. I thought sourly then shook it of , _Why was I so bitter today ?_

I realized I would have to go home mostly because I didn't like Elena's clothes. Sighing I headed home looking like I'd been hit by a bus but to lazy to care .

_I hope Danny isn't home_ . I thought trudging up the porch steps . I was about to walk in when I saw a envelope sitting on top of a large box that looked suspiciously like the one Klaus had given me my bracelet in.

I picked them up heading inside I was relieved to find the house empty . I set the box down on the bed chewing the inside of my cheek a nervous habit .

I opened the envelope first on the front it read _Olivia Morrison _in fancy writing .

_Please join the_

_Mikaelson Family_

_This evening at seven o'clock_

_For dancing , cocktails and celebrations ._

I read it with an open mouth why was I invited . Out of curiosity I turned it over to see another note on the back.

_I know how you adore pink , save me a dance_

_- Fondly Klaus. _

I frowned what did that have to do with it ? Opening the large box I realized , inside was a beautiful pink ball gown . I lifted it up out of its box my mouth agape , it was strap less tight at the top but flowed out at the bottom it had red roses attached around it in a pattern .

My mouth was open for at least 10 minutes . I found out via my amazing phone Elena were going to this ball so I figured I would show up , but only because I liked the dress .

_Yeah keep telling yourself that Livy_

* * *

About three hours later I was standing in front of Klaus's house all ready . I pinned my hair up in a elegant pony type thing and put on the amazing dress . I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited truth be told I have always wanted to go to a ball like in Cinderella .I was wearing the bracelet Klaus gave me it was so pretty I couldn't help myself.

I walked in . People milled around me making small talk I looked around in awe I'd never been in this part before it was frigging amazing. Just then a very hot guy , _Not as hot as Klaus_ a traitorous voice said inside my brain. I blocked it out as he began to talk " Good evening " He took my hand and kissed it " I'm Kol Mikaelson ."

_Seriously. _Why couldn't a nice HUMAN guy come talk to me . " Olivia Morrison " I said shortly snatching my hand back.

His face transformed smirking " Olivia "

I gave him a strange look and walked away .

I was standing alone feeling slightly depressed I seemed to be feeling that recently I blame my brothers hurtful words, when Stefan joined me " Hello Olivia "

I couldn't be bothered to insult him so I just nodded my head picking at my nails something I did when I felt down.

" You ok?" I heard him ask almost sounding concerned . Almost .

" Don't pretend to care" I snapped as Elijah called our attention to where he and his family stood on the stairs . My eyes found Klaus for the first time tonight . He looked good just saying . His eyes met with mine and I found it impossible to look away the speech faded away as I just stared into his eyes .

I hadn't even noticed the speech had ended and people began partnering of for a dance . I bit the inside of my cheek thinking I should sit this one out.

Or not , Klaus came over to me " Care to dance love ."

I hesitantly took his outstretched hand and he led me to the dance floor. _Give me love_ by Ed Sheeran played.

I gave a small smile " I love this song "

He didn't say anything as he placed a hand on my back and I placed one on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you came " He broke the silence.

" Well it was this or stay at home with my brother " I made a face ." I didn't know you had a brother " He commented. " Lucky you " When I saw his confused face I explained " He's a dick " . " Onto other subjects then like how ravishing you look in that dress " He began turning on the charm.

"Thank you " I replied. " Your wearing your bracelet " He observed.

I opened my mouth to reply but was spun into someone else's arms , _Kol._

_" _Two times in one night lucky me " He bragged smirking.

I scowled up at him as he continued talking " You must be the Olivia my brothers in love with , Cant blame him you do look delicious "

My breath caught in my throat . _In love with surely not . _I went to talk again but the dance changed partners again .

This time it was Damon his face looked stormy " What did mini Elijah over there mean ?"

_Oh shit ._

_" _I don't know " I lied quickly wishing for the dance to be over thankfully before he could question me more it did. I quickly let go of his hand and ran out ignoring the stares I got.

Standing on a balcony looking up at the stars thinking about what Kol had said . He can't be , I'm just me nobody could love me not even my own brother did he just saw me as a complication in his perfect life .

I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned away only to see Klaus standing there watching me .

" I want to show you something " He said sounding of slightly " After the toast "

I just nodded not in the mood to be excited and bubbly.

" Shall we " He asked placing a hand on my lower back oddly I let it stay there .

As we stood waiting for the toast I saw something that made my night and lifted my spirits . The champagne was tinted pink !

I let out a squeal getting excited some heads turned but I ignored them and looked at Klaus who was watching me with an amused smile on his face .

I pointed to my glass " Its PINK " I half yelled .

I think all the vampires in the room rolled their eyes most likely hearing my outburst.

He just shook his head in a 'Oh Olivia ' Kind of way . I grinned feeling more like myself .

" Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers! " Esther made her speech . There was something off about her .

I clinked my glass with Klaus's and we both drank up , not noticing Esther's eyes trained on us .

* * *

I walked through the many halls of Klaus's castle as I called it. " What did you want to show me?" I asked looking around " Your house is amazing " I added .

" Thank you love " He replied " One of my passions "

We stopped in front of a really cool painting " Stealing art ?" I asked not giving him a chance to reply , I kept going " And what about this where did you steal this from " I waved my wrist around.

" Well, that's a long story." I raised my eyebrows "But rest assured it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you." He assured .

I think my heart just stopped nobody had ever called me that before . I looked down to distract my self " Wait did you do these ?"

" Yeah, um actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?" He responded .

" I've never left Mystic Falls " I admitted sadly looking around.

He looked shocked at this " Ill take you , wherever you want Rome. Paris. Tokyo ?" He asked.

" Strike three " I joked " London "

I had always wanted to go there ." So close " He teased . " Yet so far " I joked back as we laughed , While we where laughing I hadn't noticed how close he really was standing . My traitorous eyes somehow found there way to his lips and were glued there . Basically I was just standing there staring at his lips ._ Snap out of it ._ My brain screamed at me , but I found I couldn't . It was only when I realized I was leaning in did I snap back into reality . By the look on his face he had noticed . Quick subject change .

I decided to ask a question that had been eating at me for some time now " Why do you make hybrids ?"

He seemed staggered at my question so I kept going " Power , you want people to fear you "

I knew I was on the right track " But its not just that is it ? You want to be loved , wanted and needed "

" I think you should leave " He stated dangerously. A normal person would have bolted by now but no me and my big mouth .

" Power is of two kinds " I quoted Gandhi " One is obtained by the fear or punishment and the other by acts of love . Power based on love is a thousand times more effective and permanent than the one derived from fear of punishment "

Wow I didn't even know I could be so epic , he was standing there with a priceless shocked look on his face .

I turned and walked out pausing at the door looking back to where he still looked shocked " Affection cannot be bought , though I am keeping this "

* * *

I hadn't seen Elena that night so when I saw her arguing with Damon I headed over to them .

Damon stormed of looking angry and hurt . _Oh Elena what have you done to him this time ._

" What was that about ?" I asked crossing my arms ready to leave and end this day .

" Nothing Olivia " She snapped.

My expression turned hurt and she noticed " Sorry I've got a lot on my mind lately." That was the Elena I knew . I nodded as the atmosphere turned awkward.

Just then we saw Stefan rush out the door shouting " Damon "

We exchanged glances and picked up our dresses to run after him . " Are you crazy ?" He asked as I rushed past Klaus to see what happened. Kol was lying on the ground 'Lifeless' _Oh Damon._

"Maybe a little " He sneered at Elena " Far be it for me to cause a problem " This must of been something they argued about. With that he walked away like a boss .

Having enough I turned on my heel and walked away ignoring the Mikaelson's stares.

I was walking out the door when Klaus approached me " Do you need a ride home ?" He asked.

" No " I decided not to be mean so I added " Thank you "

I was about to leave when a thought stuck me " I hate spicy food " I blurted out . _Wow Olivia_ . He looked confused so I continued" But you didn't know that , You say you fancy me " I did the finger things around fancy " Yet you know nothing about me besides the fact I like pink , which everyone knows "

With that I made my second epic exit for the night leaving him to stare after me in wonder .

Little did I know the original witch witnessed the whole thing .

* * *

**That will do donkey . I was watching Shrek before don't judge. **

**Anyways I have a question to ask all you lovely people . A few chapters back I wrote about a potential story I was going to write . Well I am going ahead with it but I need some help from the amazing people out there.**

**I cannot think of a name for the main character . I am blanking . So I was wondering if anyone could help me out thinking of some unique names ? I will love you forever . not in a creepy way though**

**Also you may have noticed I am not a fan of editing . I will give it a quick look but that's it . Maybe when I finish this book I will go back and edit it .**

**Please review**

**-Daisy Pierce **


	10. A Side I Liked

**Hellooo earthlings yeah anyways**

**Big Thank yous to : _BellePhoenix_ , _lolsmileyface6_ and _Mimi81_ . You guys get gold medals and a pat on the back !**

**To :_ sarahxlovesxu : _Thank you , I thought the quote would fit in kind of and we love you to Sarah :P**

**Giant Thank you to :_ That Vampire Freak . _For helping me out and being so nice and supportive :)**

**LETTUCE BEGIN**

* * *

I cracked a heavy lid open to find Caroline shaking me " Leave me to die alone " I groaned out .

But she was relentless saying something about going to Elena's so Bonnie could practice a spell . Bonnie there's a interesting thing I still hadn't cleared the air since Caroline's birthday , she hasn't spoken to me or tried to apologies and since I'm always the one in fights who just apologizes because there to nice to say what they really want to say . I decided I wasn't going to anymore , no mas or whatever the cute chihuahuas said .So I told her I wasn't going.

" Caroline the bed needs me at this difficult time , you can't end our relationship " I told her seriously " Honestly your just as bad as the alarm clock ,always getting in the way "

In the end she gave up and left without me . So naturally I headed to the fridge sometimes the fridge is your only friend.

But it wasn't long before my phone rang actually it was many Supernatural episodes later but anyways .

" What" I grunted in a unladylike way .

" we need you to get the grill and distract Klaus , dress sexy " Damon's voice bluntly replied .

" what ? Why me " I protested.

" Because " it sounded like he was gritting his teeth " He's obsessed with you and this is to save Elena's life , no time to explain just do it " He snapped ending the call.

Usually I would have told him to screw himself but something about his voice told me it was urgent .

Dress sexy . That was something I didn't do on a daily basis . I preferred leggings or jeans . Good thing I was in Caroline's house then.

Rooting through her closet I found a perfect top it was solid black , something I didn't have much of , very low cut but curvy . So I picked that with dark skinny's . I put on some high heeled boots and I was set.

_Distract Klaus how am I supposed to do that ?_

I walked in the bustling grill . Standing confidently though inside I was definitely not . I saw Rick by the pool table watching me I shot him a confused look as I headed to the Bar where Kol and Klaus where sitting it hit me then as I realized I had no bloody idea what to do or say .

_Ignore them let them see you_ . A helpful voice whispered in my brain.

So I did just that I took out my phone and pretended to type something as I reached the bar .

I overheard some of their conversation " Oh Olivia doesn't she look tasty" Kol the bastard commented.

" Say another word and I'll tear out your liver " Klaus snapped back as I tried to hide a smile " Olivia !" He half yelled.

_Showtime_ . I looked up putting on a bored face " oh hi " I acknowledged dully.

" join us for a drink " He pressed as Kol waved his glass around to empathize. _Ok what now? play it cool or flirtatious_ . " No thanks " I put on a sultry voice leaning in slightly " I have other things to do " With that I turned walking away swaying my hips . The last time thing I heard was Klaus saying " Isn't she stunning "

Walking outside I wondered why Damon used me I couldn't distract Klaus to save my life.

" Olivia " A shout came behind me , _Or not_ ,I turned around to see Klaus running after me narrowly missing being hit by a car . That was to much for me I doubled over hysterically laughing . He reached me grinning . _Why would he be grinning ?_

" you almost " I lost it again " got ... hit " I finished my laughing fit.

He grinned wider his dimple showing and he randomly sat down on the bench beside us he patted the spot beside him .

" what are you doing " I asked looking around nervously . " well after last night I realized you where right , I don't know anything about you so I'm here to learn " he responded causally.

I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face mirroring his . " Fine " I piped like it was such a inconvenience as I sat down next to him " what do you want to know? "

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life. " He paused looking at me grinning " Little facts ,like you hate spicy food "

I was honestly shocked that he thought of that " Not a small category then " I muttered to myself.

" Ok fine my biggest dream would be to leave Mystic Falls , after graduation I plan to " I told him honestly looking up at the stars " I want to live alone , be independent you know " I looked at him surprised to find he was listening with genuine interest.

" I think life's to short " I blurted out as he looked confused " To short to be running around trying to find ways to kill you , I mean its like Elena has focused all her energy into killing you she's lost herself along the way " I admitted surprised by my honesty , I usually keep these things to myself. But it felt good having someone else hear them .

" So your not trying to kill me ?" He questioned a slight teasing note in his voice as he shuffled closer .

I looked into his eyes " No " I said " Truth be told won't that make me as bad as you ?"

I'm not sure if I offended him because he went quiet . I didn't regret it though , I wont apologize for telling the truth.

He suddenly gasped and grabbed his chest getting to his feet . I shot to my feet as well .

" What ?" I asked confused . " What did you do ?" He thundered .

" Nothing " I exclaimed honestly. I think he realized I was being truthful " Kol " He breathed . He grabbed my hand pulling me towards the back of the grill . _Why did I have to come with ?_

He used his vampire speed to get us there putting me to the side as he ripped a dagger out of Kol . I surveyed the scene from the top of the stairs confused why would Klaus feel that ? and why would they dagger him anyway ?

Klaus threw Alaric and Stefan against the walls of the ally making me flinch . " I should have killed you months ago" Klaus threatened Damon.

" Do it ,It's not going to stop Esther from killing you " Damon pointed out . Ok now I was confused what had I and clearly Klaus missed ?

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus hissed as he stalked closer .

" You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" I tried not to laugh at the way Damon said mummy " Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do."

Klaus blurred forwards growling , about to attack Damon when Elijah appeared right next to me making me jump 2 feet in the air " Leave him , we still need him Niklaus "

" What did mother do? What did she do, Elijah?" Klaus demanded looking up at us both .

Elijah ignored him walking towards Damon holding a phone " You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now "

_What the fuck ?_

Damon looked up at the towns square clock " You told me we had until after nine."

" I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early" Countered Elijah .

Damon moodily told them Esther's plan to channel the dead witches power line , that lead to Elijah figuring it out " Come on Olivia " He said after he'd finished his story.

I went to go with him deciding to let the Originals deal with there family drama but Klaus stopped me by grabbing my arm and blurring me into darkness.

* * *

Stupid Klaus , Stupid Salvatore's why couldn't I just stay at Caroline's and watched supernatural?

"Why am I here " I complained as Klaus and his brothers walked ahead of me " Motivation " Was all I got .

We came to a clearing Klaus crossed behind his brothers so I followed him as we stood in a line in front of some very hot fire.I was actually quite afraid. It had seemed to become a habit that when I got scared I grabbed Klaus's hand, This situation was no different . I entwined my fingers through his and was slightly surprised when he did the same .

" My sons, come forward " Esther began . _Well I do not belong here._

" Stay beside me mother " A man I presumed was Finn insisted .

" Its ok they cant enter " She assured . Kol tried to get in but the fire blazed higher making me flinch .

" That's lovely. We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn" Kol spat . _Yeah go Kol_

_" _Be quiet, Kol. Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine" I wanted to laugh at that _Virtue_ god this lady was crazy

" Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah injected . I had to agree with him there .

" My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago" Esther replied . how could someone be so heartless . Well she was married to Mikael .

" Enough. All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell " Klaus hissed walking around the circle with me in tow .

Esther fixed her steely gaze on Klaus " For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time." Her eyes zeroed in on our hands , then went to me " You have a pure heart " She looked at Klaus slightly softer now as she said something in a language I didn't understand.

It seemed Klaus did as he tensed up and gripped my hand tighter pulling me closer . I think everyone understood that but me as they all looked at us . My heart pounded in my chest no doubt they could hear it , showing how afraid I was. Klaus gripped my hand in a comforting way . Wait he was going to die yet he was comforting _me ?_ This side I liked.

Out of nowhere Esther yelled " No sisters do not abandon me !" The fire blazed up at a terrifying height and it got very hot . I saw Kol and Elijah shelter themselves from it. The next thing I know I being clutched to a hard chest big arms around me , the fire blazing behind the person holding me. _Klaus_ I realized. I was let go when the fire died around us but I still clutched his hand as if holding on for dear life.

He walked around where his mother had been standing with a shell shocked look on his face . He exchanged I'm-glad-Your-alive looks with his brothers before they blurred away leaving us alone .

" W-what happened " I asked weakly.

He opened his mouth to explain when my phone buzzed in my pocket .

_Come over I need to talk to you - Elena xxx_

I read it letting go of Klaus's hand and walking away I paused once to look back at him , he was staring at the ground where his 'mother' had stood . I was so going to regret this , I went up to him and weaved my arms around his neck resting my head on his shoulder " I don't think your a curse " I whispered into his jacket just as I was about to pull away since he hadn't moved , His arms slowly snaked around my waist and I'm pretty sure he sniffed my hair.

I never wanted to let go in that moment he was so warm. But I had to Elena needed me . I pulled back " Bye " I chirped trying to lessen the awkwardness. I turned and faced the trees realizing where I was , I turned back " Can I get a ride to Elena's " I tried not to laugh at how that sounded .

He picked me up bridal style " Wha..." I began but he cut me of by blurring away .

Everything was a big blur but it was so fun because this time I wasn't being forced along with him . We stopped at Elena's porch and I threw back my head laughing " That was so fun !" I squealed as I jumped down.

He smiled softly " Goodnight Olivia " He walked away . I called out to him " I'm glad your not dead " He stopped and looked back with a genuine smile before he blurred away .

I sighed walking into Elena's house ready to tackle whatever came at me . The strangest thing was I could still feel Klaus's warm embrace.

* * *

**Two chapters in one day yeah ! I had no life this weekend so here I am typing away . anyways it seems some feeling are budding on Olivia's side woo **

**Please review your thoughts xxx**

**- Daisy Pierce **


	11. Public Nudity

**Another one done WOOO .**

**I don't own The vampire diaries**

**To****_ BellePheonix_**** : Aw thank you , I had so many feels when I wrote the last one to :) and yes there ship name is Klivia . So make Klivia your OTP ;) xxx**

**To ****_Bloody-Kick-Ass_**** : Thank you , I was going for adorable Klivia moments and I love your name :)**

**Gigantic Thank yous to :****_ lolsmileyface6_**** for reviewing again your amazing xx . To : ****_That Vampire Freak_**** : Who I consider an online friend (not in a creepy way ) For your awesome reviews , And last but not least : ****_LapisLauzliRose_**** : For your review xxx**

* * *

Elena , Matt and I where running through our neighbor hood . Elena had told me last night that Bonnie's mother was turned by Damon to save her life and mine , but I doubted somehow that Klaus would kill me but still Bonnie wouldn't speak to me or Elena.

"What are we running a marathon " Matt wheezed. " If you can't keep up " She bit out . I honestly couldn't , I hated exercise yes I was a cheerleader but that was allot of dancing and gymnastics , not flat out running .

Matt and I stopped by a tree " I eat too much ice cream for this shit " I breathed heavily .

Elena kept running " Though it looks like you're gonna try. I talked to Bonnie" Matt called out making me look at him curiously as she turned around.

" What did she say ?" I asked eagerly. He sighed " They're at her mom's house. Abby is gonna complete the transition"

" She decided to become a vampire?" Elena asked . " Yeah. Caroline's gonna help her through it. Teach her to control it and stuff" He responded .

" Did Bonnie say " She paused " Is there anything I can do ?"

"She knows it's not your fault, Elena, she's just upset" He tried to assure her .

" Damon turned her mom into a vampire to save my life. It's absolutely my fault"

" Now your going to make us run more " I shot Matt a horrified look .

Elena's phone rang saving us both from the horror " Sheriff Forbes, is everything okay? " She paused listening " He what?" She demanded .

* * *

I was at Elena's house , my second home , recovering from that experience when my phone rang .

Now I was standing in front Meredith Fells apartment door about to break in to look for clues to clear Alaric's name. Bit of a Whodunit going on .

I bent down and used my credit card to pick the lock ( **A/N I don't know how to pick locks so bear with me** )Finally the door clicked open .

I stood up smiling triumphantly " Nice job " Elena complicated.

We walked in , It was a medium sized apartment the kind I wanted. " Okay, look, I don't know how much longer Meredith is gonna be in surgery, so let's see what we can find " Elena stated as I shuffled through papers on a desk.

" Don't you think the police already combed through this place? She handed over everything she had" Matt queried . _He had a point there_

I looked through some draws as Elena replied "Yeah, I'm looking for the evidence that she didn't hand over. "

" And you're sure it's her we should be investigating?" He pressed . " I know him, Matt. He's innocent. And I know that Meredith's a Fell, founding family" Elena cut of as we looked at each other , both founding family's , as it clicked.

" Which means " I said with a grin .

We walked into the closet , Elena rooted around in the corner while I moved some clothes to discover a hidden panel . I knock on it and it makes a hollow noise . " Skeletons in the closet." I began smirking . " Just like a true founder " Elena finished for me .

Matt came in a pulled away the panel to reveal a box . I'll admit I was slightly disappointed.

Matt and Elena looked through the box filled with files . "Brian Walters. Bill Forbes" She named victims .

" Alaric Saltzman." He showed us a file. We looked though it " She's got everything on him. Medical records, old court documents" Elena said in disbelief. _How creepy ._

Matt pulled out a journal "Whats this ?"

Elena took it and opened it , I read it over her shoulder. " It's an old Gilbert journal "

" Why is one of your old family journals in her closet? " I asked confused . " Didn't you say the medical examiners time of death was between 1 and 3 am ?"Matt asked looking at some paper.

"Yeah why " She was still reading the book . " Because the county coroner's office says that's wrong" He stated .

We took it and read it together . Just then we heard keys rattling " Fuck " I swore as we hurried to put things back .

We hid in her closet Elena pulled the door shut and turned the light of , I was being crushed in between Matt and Elena not comfy .

Matt looked like he was about to say something so I shoved a hand over his mouth . We heard the door close and all relaxed " That was so close "I began as Elena opened the door " Ahh " I shrieked . Meredith stood there looking pissed ._FML_

* * *

Caroline's mom stormed into her office where we all sat rather sheepishly . "What were you thinking?" she demanded .

"I know that we had no right " Elena began.

" No right?" Liz cut her of " You broke the law"

" But, we found something that clears Alaric. It gives him an alibi in the Brian Walters murder" Elena protested .

Liz held up a piece of paper " You mean this ?"

" What is that " I exclaimed.

" A letter from the county coroner's office correcting the error in the time of death of Brian Walters. Meredith Fell received it today. She brought it to me several hours ago, full of apologies for accusing an innocent man" She scowled at me and I shrunk back .

" Why would she have a copy hidden in her closet?" Matt jumped in . " I can't ask those questions, Matt, because the very fact that you broke into her home to find it. Do you know how much I'm already protecting the three of you ?" She declared.

" I'm sorry " Elena spoke quietly . " Just get out of my office and go home. Please. Alaric will be released as soon as the letter is authenticated. Go." She requested .

We where walking through the town square " All's well that ends well then " I joked .We rounded a corner to a horrifying scene . Damon held a young woman who had two bite marks on her neck blood ran down her clothes while Stefan stood with his back to us.

I gasped as the blood made me dizzy . Elena turned around " What are you doing ?" She demanded .

Stefan turned towards us shocking us all , he had blood dripping down his chin . " Stefan ?" She asked .

" Elena " He breathed . " What are you two doing " She asked again .

" Relax, Elena. Just a little experiment. There's no need to make this more dramatic than it needs to be" Damon answered her question .

I walked away from the ally not wanting to see more .

* * *

I was lying on Elena's couch half listening to her and Matt's conversation when my phone buzzed . I picked it up and read it.

_How was your day love ?_

I knew who it was from straight away surprisingly though I didn't feel a rush of hate and decided to humor him.

_Got arrested , ate some ice cream , yourself ?_ I typed and sent back .

The reply was almost instant .

_Traveled the country looking for my brother , though something tells me you had a more interesting day , do tell_

I snorted only Klaus would write something like that I typed back.

_I got arrested for public nudity_

Again the reply was seconds later , how fast could he type ?

_Now that's something I'd like to see_

I burst out laughing shaking my head , that one I wasn't going to reply to . I sobered up feeling slightly guilty I was having fun with _Klaus_ .

I joined there conversation sitting at the table " Damon just sort of snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do I just, I can't shake him" Elena told us .

" Once you fall in love with someone, I don't know if , I don't know if you can ever shake them" Matt replied seriously.

I looked down at my phone thoughtfully . Completely zoning out of what they where saying.

I snapped back into reality by the door opening and Alaric walking in ,Elena rushed over to him " Are you ok ?"

" Yeah, yeah, I'm alright " He responded .

Elena crushed him into a quick hug and when she pulled away ,I ran at him to making him stumble slightly " Wasn't the same without you Rick" I mumbled as he loosely rapped his arms around me laughing .

After a while Elena and I went up to her room . While she read the journal , I stared at the texts on my phone , saving his number for future use.

Elena became distressed as she flicked through the pages " What ?" I asked.

She shot me a horrified look and ran down the stares . Naturally I followed.

" This has happened before almost a hundred years ago " Meredith was saying before she noticed us.

" Rick " Elena sounded devastated " I think she's right"

* * *

**I wanted to get the ball rolling on these ones to get to season 4 which I'm excited for that's why I'm updating heaps :) **

**Thank you to everyone who Followed or Favorited xxxxxx**

**Please Review **

**-Daisy Pierce **


	12. Evil Alaric

**To _Bronzelove_ : Thank you , I remember when I found this site and *cough cough * lost my social life . Kidding but when I first found it I was so excited to read other people story's , I mean I still am , I squeal so loud when story's I love are updated , People think I'm dying . Anyways my point is It means allot that you look forward to reading my story :D . I know I love supernatural to Sam and Dean yummy ! (sorry I'm a bit of a rambler sometimes )**

**To _BellePheonix_ : Thank you! Lol I thought it should have some humor since I found that episode kind depressing . I have no idea why I just did.**

**To _That Vampire Freak_ : Aw I'm glad you enjoyed it . Thank you (even though I say that alot) I mean it :D xx**

**And to : lolsmileyface6 : Public nudity , I honestly worry about my brain sometimes but Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**Last but certainly not least :_ persuasion_ : Thank you , I'm glad you do :)**

**Lets us now party with Olivia my friends**

* * *

Alaric was hooked up to this massive portal looking thing , which apparently was a MRI machine . I still think its a portal to Narnia you know , minus the wardrobe.

" What are you looking for?" Elena broke the slightly unnerving silence. " I don't know. A tumor, vascular anomalies, anything physical that might explain his behavior. If it's medical, I can treat it" Meredith replied as we stood around many computer screens . _English please._

" And if its not " Elena continued skeptically. "Well, then we'll deal with that too " Meredith assured mostly herself .

" When did you suspect him? " Elena questioned "That it was Alaric who was killing all of those people?" _That was something I wanted to know_

" It was after he told me about his ring. I remembered a story my grandmother had told me about Samantha Gilbert and her secret journal. I don't know if you know this, but we Fells are notorious busy-bodies"

_God they really are_ , I remember Logan Fell god , what a douche .

"But then, why did you protect him?" I spoke up for the first time making Meredith and Elena glance at me .

She looked thoughtful for a moment "Because I'm a doctor, I don't like to see someone hurt by something they have no control over. And because when he and I first met I felt like I don't know, I- I just kind of want to help him"

I nodded in understanding while Alaric was pulled into the portal . He looked like he was panicking , Meredith leaned into a microphone " Everything alright in there ?"

It was a while until we got a answer and it was barely a whisper." Yeah. Yeah, everything's okay"

* * *

I decided to wait in the car because hospitals made my skin crawl. I saw Elena arguing with Damon . She got in the car huffing .

I raised my eyebrows , but thought it be best if I changed the subject " Whats going to happen now ?" I asked .

She sighed " I have to talk to Bonnie now." I snorted " Good luck with that "

She gave me a disproving look the went on to lecture me that Bonnie was going through a hard time at the moment. I mean I get that but she doesn't need to shut me out.

We then headed to the boarding house to pick up a book on Elena's ancestor , Samantha Gilbert.

We found the book and where heading out of the giant library when Stefan showed up , holding a blood bad . _Great_ .

" Hi " Elena said awkwardly , while I grunted in greeting . " Hey " He replied putting down the blood bag that was making my stomach lurch.

" I'm sorry, Damon told Alaric that there was no one home, otherwise I would have" Elena began . "I just got home" Stefan cut her of . A big part of me felt as if I should leave but nah .

" I just came by to pick up this book that you found, on my ancestor, Samantha." She explained .

" That's fine " God you could feel the tension linger .

Elena walked closer to him while I just stood there wishing the ground would swallow me " How are you doing? Damon said that you were"

Stefan once again cut her of " Yeah, I'm I'm okay. Did you get everything you need?"

" Yeah. Well, if there's anything I can do to help " Elena stated as she went to leave I turned around ready to leave to , But Stefan's voice make us turn back " You don't have to read that, you know"

" I can just tell you what happened" He continued " Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum, she tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell." I retched at the thought "If the same thing is happening to Alaric then there is nothing you can do"

_Fuck you Stefan._

_" _Okay, well, I'm gonna let you get back to whatever it was you were doing" Elena snapped and walked out . I followed her but scowled at Stefan " You know , you may think that there's nothing we can do but we care about Alaric and he cares about us " I sneered at him " But I doubt you remember what that feels like since you pushed away the people that cared for you "

I don't know why I was being so testy today , but I felt like someone should say it . I turned on my heel and stalked out .

I sitting at a table with Alaric and Elena as he wrote something , he pushed the paper towards her " Listen, I want you to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family, just in case this doesn't go my way." I winched slightly.

Elena shook her head " No, no, no. Don't even think like that"

" Elena" He used his teacher voice " I need to know that you and Jeremy are gonna be okay"

" We're all gonna be fine." Elena assured her phone rang and she went to answer it in the kitchen .

Rick and I sat there in a comfortable silence until Elena came back . " Good news? Bad news?" He asked when she had .

" Bonnie thinks that she can help you with a spell." She explained , I smiled knowing there was some hope .

"Well, it's worth a try" He stated . "But she needs something that you wore before you put on the ring. Something personal" Elena told him .

Meredith walked in , I decided I liked her " Well, there's uh there;s my wedding ring. It's at the loft" He remarked sounding sheepish .

" Okay, yeah that's a good idea " Elena responded. Alaric went to stand up but Meredith pushed him back down " I think it's better if you stay here with me "

" Oh, you and your tranquilizers. It's in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in an aspirin bottle, probably covered in cobwebs."

"Ok" Elena practically ran out , _I'll just stay here then._

* * *

I went upstairs to give Alaric and Meredith some privacy , but entered the kitchen to hear her say " No mustard , I hate mustard "

I beamed at her " Me to its so icky. "She giggled slightly at me , but we both stopped smiling when Alaric spoke " Do you ever feel remorse?"

I gave her a What-The-hell look . " I'm sorry ? "She asked confused.

" Well " He picked up a large knife making me tense up . " You are a council member. And the council was formed to protect the people of this town from vampires and yet, here you all are, just looking the other way, ignoring your responsibilities." He stalked menacingly towards us " Like you and your vampire blood. So I'm asking you, do you ever feel remorse? Because you should. "

He lunged at her , slicing her side. She threw her coffee on him " Run Olivia " She screamed . We both ran to where the tranquilizers where to find them empty " Front door " I yelled , we ran towards it only for Rick to burst through the door . Meredith rushed up the stairs but he grabbed her pulling her towards him. She managed to kick the knife out of his hand and ran up there. He didn't follow her ,_ He wouldn't go for me would he ?_

I lunged for the knife picking it up as he turned around looking uncharacteristically smug " Olivia Morrison " He dragged out my last name and paced towards me , I held up the knife in front of me .

" Your a founding family , yet here you are hooking up with vampires "

I wanted to point out that I had never 'hooked up ' with a vamp but decided it wasn't the time , the hand holding the knife was shaking .

He smirked at me something the real Alaric would never do " You couldn't hurt a fly "

_That was true_ " Alaric this isn't you " I tried hopelessly , My head was spinning I was holding a knife coated with Meredith's blood. He lunged for me , grabbing my wrist squeezing it. I think I heard something crack . I dropped the knife and panicked ,jerking my knee up , he keeled over groaning .

I made a break for it running out the door not stopping as I headed down the street . I didn't know where I was headed its like everything was in slow motion , like a dream when you try to run but can't and all you feel is desperation .

It's like my mid went into auto pilot and then next thing I saw through my tear blurred vision was my shaking hand ring the door bell of a fancy house . Klaus's house why was I here .

The door opened and he stood there in his usual dark tops and random necklaces . " Olivia what " he began as he caught site of my small frame shaking violently .

I couldn't take it anymore I threw my self at him wrapping my arms around his back as I shook and sobbed .

He didn't stumble I doubt I could knock him over but he was surprised , I honestly had no idea why I was here but I just was .

I felt his arms slowly wrap around my violently shaking body . I could almost feel his confusion from here .I felt him rub my back , _Was he comforting me ?_

I sat down in front of a roaring fire in his living room still shaking I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them .

He re-entered the room holding a mug of something " Now , love " he spoke in a soothing tone one I has never heard on Klaus before " care to tell me what happened "

I sniffed and looked at up at him from where I was curled up in a ball on the floor " Alaric " my voice broke , he must think I'm so pathetic .

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion " The teacher ? "

I sighed and uncurled myself . I explained everything , from the ring to the evil side of Alaric .

He looked truly shocked by the end but let me stay the night at his.I reached me hand out only to winch at the pain in my wrist . He noticed and his expression changed " Its nothing " I quickly said . He moved over to me taking it in his hand . I hadn't noticed him biting into his own wrist until he offered it to me . I looked at him horrified , _I couldn't drink that. _Seeing my expression he rolled his eyes and shoved it in my mouth . I squirmed as the blood filled my mouth , I was forced to swallow the thick liquid. He pulled away as I glared at him . Not willing to admit I actually kind of liked it.

" Hey Klaus would you happen to have " I asked while I wondered into his giant bedroom.

I cut myself of when I took in the sight he was standing facing me shirtless . Oh my god it was drool worthy . He had a tattoo on his shoulder that spread over to his chest , It was some birds flying . I loved it .

" I um " I stumbled over my words trying not to look any longer " Nice tat " I blurted out . He looked over at me smirking smugly . " Never mind " I hurried out of there worried that if I stayed I would of eye raped his chest for a lot longer .

I lay down on the bed alone the wind howled making me shudder and the windows banged making me jump. I felt like a child hiding under the sheets . _Klaus is next door . _My mind whispered to me .

I spent the next 5 minutes considering my next move . _Fuck it _

I threw the cover of me and padded bear foot towards Klaus's room .I opened the door and creeped in . I walked over to his bed , _Creepy I know . _His covers were of him exposing his bare chest as it rose up and down . I slithered in next to him . _He was so warm_ . I snuggled closer and fell into a deep dreamless sleep .

* * *

**Soo I feel like breaking into song right now for no reason :)**

**Rick was mean in this one but Klaus was nice ... huh ?**

**Also I have posted a other story called Fated to the Dark can you all be super amazing and check it out ?**

**Please review **

**-Daisy Pierce xx **


	13. Not That Ninja

**ERRMAGAWD**

**Yeah I don't know , I've been eating Candy floss ...**

**Thank you to : _lolsmileyface6_ : Ahah Olivia loves you to :) and I love your username it always makes me smile , maybe cause its called lolsmileyface6 but still :)**

**And to : _lilredwolf82: _Thank you so much , I'm glad your enjoying it :)**

**Also to : _Bronzelove: _Who has been so amazing and supportive since the start so THANK YOU ! yep it needed capitals.**

**To: _Harriet Salmon: _Who I can honestly not thank enough. Your review brought the biggest grin to my face and it stayed there for a long time .Thank you so much ! :D **

**Lots of Klivia moments in this one , you can thank me later ;)**

* * *

The first thing that brought me back to consciousness was a heavy sigh . _Wait what ?. _It all came flooding back to me , Rick , Klaus , me sneaking into Klaus's room like some stalker rapist.

It was very awkward , I had no idea what to do . I doubt I could sneak out without him noticing , Unfortunately I am not that ninja.

_Face the music Olivia ._ I hate my brain sometimes . I opened one eye and almost jumped back. One of my legs was sprawled over his body and one hand was on his chest , well you couldn't blame me for that one but the worst part was he was fully awake and smirking down at me.

_Fuck my life_ . I awkwardly cleared my throat moving my leg and hand of him " Sorry " I muttered getting up quickly stretching like a cat . His smirk deepened showing his dimples " I didn't have a problem with it "

_Of course he didn't. _For some reason I found that mildly amusing and let out a giggle then a yawn out of habit I covered my mouth . He was watching me the entire time " What ?" I asked walking away from him , he simply shook his head a smirk from ear to ear.

I decided I didn't want to know . Remembering last nights events I looked down at the ground, Thinking , was it just me or did Klaus act a bit out of character. So deep in thought I hadn't even noticed Klaus leave the room and re-enter fully dressed. I swear their was something wrong with me this morning all I could think about was how hot he was .

_Snap out of it_ . Oh now my brain is being helpful. I cleared my throat and ran a hand through my hair " Thank you " I began softly his head snapped up and he stared into my eyes " For last night , I mean you could of just been like go away Olivia you pathetic weirdo I don't want you here " I realized I was rambling and cut myself of .

I looked up through my lashes at him , he wore a emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on " Your welcome Olivia " He spoke softly back showing that rare side I liked he turned towards the door " And I would never not want you here " He walked out leaving me standing there with my mouth agape.

I realized I had been to caught up in Klaus's generosity I had forgotten the way out of this place. It was like a maze . I had gotten dressed in some of Rebekah's clothes. I walked into a foyer to see the large door . _Freedom_ . I rushed over to it but was stopped by a pissed looking Rebekah. _Fuck._

_" _If your going to sleep with my brother at least don't wear my clothes " She spat blocking my way to sweet freedom.

_Hold the fuck up. _" First of all " I spat back , yes I was generally a sweet person but who the hell does she think she is? " I didn't sleep with your brother , second of all I don't take pleasure wearing your disgusting clothes " Ok so that may have been a lie , I liked her clothes the only thing missing was the slogan tops, maybe that was just me that liked them .

Her face turned into her vampire/pissed face . Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut . She snarled and grabbed me by the neck slamming me against a wall " Listen here you bubbly little bitch " Her grip tightened making me choke "My brother may have some bizarre infatuation with you but I ." She was jerked of me and her neck was quickly snapped as loud crack rang out .I fell forward onto the ground coughing and spluttering, I hadn't even looked up at my savior, no doubt in my mind who it was . A hand extended toward me , It gave me deja vu from homecoming the same thing happened that night ,you know just vastly different . This time I didn't hesitate , grabbing his hand and pulling myself to my feet.

I looked at him for the first time , my heart hammering in my chest . His face oddly enough was filled with concern . " Thank you " I said again rubbing my neck . His smiled , a real smile one I had only seen strangely around me. After a few moments of awkwardness I stepped around him heading towards the door I turned back to see him staring at me walking away , I turned around walking out this time , not looking back.

* * *

3rd person P.O.V

Back at Klaus's mansion . Rebekah Mikaelson clamped a bear trap around Damon Salvatore wrist and hanged him from the ceiling " found them in the shed. What kind of monster would trap a poor, defenseless animal?" She walked over to a table picking up a large knife .

" You've got to admit, even for me, it's a little kinky" He quipped despite being hung up .

" You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend, Sage, could steal my thoughts. Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one up you. So I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system. " She ranted , she then ripped his shirt open exposing his chest . She used her knife to cut down his chest. Damon groaned in pain .

" You want to compel me to be your boyfriend?" He smirked slightly .

" Actually, I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But, since vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries" She shot back beginning to cut open his throat when another person joined them.

" Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?" Klaus looked the scene up and down amused .

" I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." Rebekah replied grumpily.

"Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter" Klaus rolled his eyes sarcastically at the black haired vampire hanging from the ceiling.

" You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?" Rebekah snapped.

He grinned and walked out . She turned back to Damon " Now as much as I would love to continue , there's something missing " She walked away from him " Be right back , Don't miss me to much " With that she blurred away , leaving the blue eyed Salvatore to wonder what she was fetching.

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V

I knew returning home was inevitable but I had been putting it of for days a part of me hoped I wouldn't have to all together . My 18th birthday was in a few days and that meant I could move away from Danny , Que first pump. I walked into my house changing my clothes into ripped white jeans and a black top that read in white writing ' Diamonds are a girls best friend ' I loved slogan tops . Luckily Danny didn't seem to be here . My phone once again vibrated . I had turned it on silent deciding to take a day of from the supernatural problems , they would still be there tomorrow.

I shrugged that thought off as the doorbell rang . I opened the door expecting some sales guy , but there was nothing there. I frowned and stepped out on my porch , out of sheer curiosity and a bit of stupidity.

Again there was nothing there I frowned and turned to a sight that almost made my heart stop.

Rebekah was standing there almost causally , _No Klaus to save you now_ that annoying voice in my head whispered .

A naive part of me thought she might have come for the clothes , but my theory was proved wrong when her face vamped out and she sped towards me . The last thing I felt was a sharp pain in my neck before I blacked out .

* * *

Waking up on a hard floor was about as fun as it sounded. I opened my eyes pushing myself so I was sitting on my knees . I looked up and the sight horrified me.

Damon was hanging from what looked like bear traps . Bleeding profusely , I clamped a hand to my mouth . Craning my head around the room I knew immediately we were in Klaus's mansion. My neck throbbed and I clutched it horrified even more when my hand was stained red with blood.

_I had to get out of here._As if reading my mind , the door burst open and Rebekah walked through looking smug . _Should of known it was all her ._

" Ah so sleeping-not-so-beauty awakens" She drawled out with a lazy smirk. I wanted to point out that was incorrect that she should say not that beautiful , the actual insult had flown over my head .

" What do you want " I snapped scowling up at her .

" My neck was snapped this morning " She growled back . I interrupted " Yes but that wasn't me so "

" It was because of you " She replied looking dangerous. _I wonder if Klaus was here_ , If I screamed loud enough would he hear ? Would he even care ?

She circled me like a hunter would its prey . I climbed to my feet , even that was a struggle what had she done to me it was like I could barely move without wanting to pull a sleeping beauty and sleep for a thousand years .

She eyed my neck hungrily . I leaned back knowing that it wouldn't help , she blurred forwards again biting into my neck hard , The pain was unbearable I opened my mouth to scream but it was covered with something , her hand ?

I was fading fast black spots covering my vision , Is this how I die? At the last or what felt like the last moment she pulled back . I had no control over my limbs they went like Jell-O. I fell to the ground with a heavy thud hitting my head on the way down . Once again the darkness enveloped me and I was out in seconds.

* * *

I moaned slightly as I regained consciousness . I took in my surroundings , I was lying in a small pool of blood that had stained my top and some of my hair.

"Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this" Stefan yelled waving his arms around ._ Since when did Stefan get here ?_

I tried to push myself into a sitting position but felt physically sick when I tried giving up I let my self fall on the ground . I curled up in a loose ball in the floor .

" Oh good a hero , what do you want ?" The recognizable British voice rang out . I squeezed my eyes tight shut , wishing this was all just a bad dream and I'd wake up in my bed .

" I'm here to make a deal "Stefan stated dropping something on the ground. I raised my head " What are you doing Stefan " I whispered weakly . That made all the vampires look at me . Klaus's face was filled with shock and anger . In split second he was crouching beside me . I flinched away afraid . Without a word he stood up angrily stalking over to Rebekah " What did you do ?" He roared at her.

She opened her mouth but was cut of by Stefan who looked slightly startled by Klaus's outburst " Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn."

_Wait what ?_

Klaus stopped his angry advance on Rebekah "That's impossible !" She insisted . I pushed myself up onto my knees winching at the pain in my head I surveyed the scene around me.

" Actually it's not. Finn is dead" Stefan continued . I'll admit I was getting sick of being left out if their plans yet still being caught up in them .

" You killed my brother " Rebekah repeated in disbelief.

Stefan looked at Klaus " Damon and Olivia in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you." I fully agree with this plan .

" And how do I know there aren't any more left ?" Klaus objected , _Just say yes !_ I screamed in my head .

" Because there aren't " I hoped Stefan was telling the truth I just wanted to leave .

" Let's be certain, shall we" Klaus walked over to where Damon was hanging . I had a bad feeling about this .

He looked into his eyes " Leave "

" No " Damon resisted . " go on , go home " Klaus insisted .

" Nik he's my play thing not yours " Rebekah sounded like a spoil child who had been told to share one if their belongings.

Klaus grabbed Damon by the chin " I said to home " He compelled.

Damon began to pull away from the bear traps . No lie this was the most disbursing and grotesque thing I have event witnessed . the flesh from his wrist was being pulled away by the sharp trap . He began to scream in pain .

My stomach lurched and for a moment I thought I might throw up . " Stop " I whispered . I knew they all heard me , Klaus turned his head around to give me a brief look before he turned back " Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now." He grabbed Damon's chin again " Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me? " He compelled .

" Eleven" Damon spat out . I winched. " Eleven Really? So, not eight then " Klaus mocked.

" you really shouldn't of lied " Rebekah piped up . Could this be over now I was feeling feint .

" I'll get you the other three" Stefan promised . "Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue" Klaus replied . I was shocked what happened to the man who let me in sobbing last night or the guy who was so kind to me this morning . I didn't understand what made me so different because this wasn't that guy, I was disgusted and it showed on my face .

" What is wrong with you?" Stefan spat as disgusted as I was .

Klaus began to yell " What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend." Klaus let out a bitter laugh " I really think you should be thanking me."

That was it for Stefan , he snapped . He growled and blurred at Klaus slamming him against the wall , stake in hand .

I couldn't really see what was going on but I heard Klaus say " Step down, or you both die"

Both ? Was it wrong that I felt something that he wouldn't kill me , _Yes Olivia it is ._I ignored my unhelpful brain once more.

I think Klaus took the stake from Stefan because I heard him say " There. Now you only have to get me the other two."

Rebekah said something I actually agreed with "This is ridiculous "She walked past me and over to Damon and started un-clamping the bear traps .

Klaus walked over and hovered near me " What are you doing?"

"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live." She had finished letting him down "Take your brother as a sign of good faith , Olivia " she sneered my name " Can stay at least until you get the stakes "

She grabbed my arm forcing me to my feet so I was standing between her and Klaus , she let go and proceed to grab the stake bag stalking out.

Klaus grabbed my arm not as forceful as his sister had " Bring us the stakes. All of them. " He dragged me behind him as we walked over to Stefan " Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear. " I exchanged a panicked look with Stefan before I was dragged out .

* * *

Klaus and I walked down the long halls of his mansion " Why do I have to stay " I grumbled , I just wanted to go home this day had been rough and there was still blood covering me. He didn't reply as he led me into a giant bathroom . He turned to face me his hands extended he touched the hair around Rebekah's bite wound . I winched as his fingers gently brushed over it .

" I apologize for my sisters actions , I had no idea you where involved " he said softly . I was completely and utterly bewildered one minute he was a angry tyrant the next he's soft and likes to help bit into his wrist again giving me deja vu . This time I didn't refuse my neck hurt like a bitch . I brought it to my mouth putting my lips around it sucking . I would be lying if I told you it wasn't awkward but still ._Did he just shudder ?_ Nah I'm hallucinating.

I pulled away wiping my mouth " Thanks , Can I shower ?" I asked in a small voice , not looking him in the eye. Today's events had rocked me and left me unnerved . His expression was sad as he agreed ._ Why would he be sad ?_

I climbed into his massive shower , As a kid I used to sing in the shower now I made life decisions in there .

I thought back to everything Klaus had done the good and the bad . I stared at the water rushing towards the drain , It couldn't be possible , Right ? . It could not be possible that I , Olivia Morrison had feelings for the supposedly Heartless Hybrid . _Could it ?_

* * *

**Hmmm could it indeed Olivia ? **

**Bit of a realization at the end there , maybe ...Soo I think this one was long it looked long .Let me know what you think :)**

**As usual unedited so I apologize for any mistakes**

**Please Review **

**-Daisy Pierce **


	14. Snapped Necks and Terrible Speeches

**OMG This fic reached 50 reviews , I'm so happy THANK YOU , I love you all :) **

**Thank you to :****_ Bronzelove_**** who is the coolest bean ever :)**

**To: ****_Bellephoenix _****:Naww thank you , and we shall see ;)**

**To: ****_lolsmileyface6_**** : ahaha I was originally going to make Rebekah and Olivia friends but then I thought nahh more drama this way**

**To: ****_Harriet Salmon_**** : No thank you for reviewing :D and aw thank you it makes me really happy that you get excited about my updates :D xxx**

**To ****_That Vampire Freak : _****Aha yep and lots more to come ;)**

**And to ****_Britt _****and****_ Vampire slayer 5 _****: Thank you so glad you guys do :D**

**Last but certainty not least : ****_aleksjoly :_**** Who is completely amazing , Thank you xx**

**The song quotes are back making their first appearance since chapter 3 :O**

**Onward **

* * *

_The lingering question kept me up ,_

_2AM who do you love ._

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake._

_~ Enchanted _

* * *

You know when people say 'I didn't get any sleep last night' and you laugh with them because you know they probably were only awake for a half hour?.Hear me when I say this I didn't get ANY sleep last night . I lay there staring at the ceiling until the sun came up.

Klaus and his demon sister had forced me to stay here at their evil lair . Unlike the night after Alaric attacked me I didn't be full on creeper and sneak into Klaus's bed , mostly because I was slightly afraid of him . One of the reason I didn't fall asleep was I was scared Rebekah would kill me in my sleep . But the main reason was my brain was ticking over last nights shower realization. I honestly couldn't stop thinking about it , about_ him_ .

I forced my sluggish limbs to move from the bed and headed over to the mirror looking at myself I wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out . My makeup had ran down my face in black streaks , my hair was a tangled mess and to top it of I had dark circles hanging under my eyes.

A loud knock snapped me out of my horrified trance . Oh my god what if its Klaus he cant see me like this. _Since when did I care ?_ Since you have feelings for him a smug voice whispered in my brain. _Shut up logic ._

I cleared my throat " Come in " It was Klaus , _of course Livy who else would it be idiot ._

He walked in shifting his muscular body . He took me in standing only in his shirt which reached just past my panties , I swear his eyes darkened with lust and he swallowed thickly.

How to get out of this situation , say something weird Livy " Who lives in a pineapple under the sea "I blurted out , _oh wow Livy_ . He looked so confused it was so cute , did I call Klaus _cute ._

_" _Spongebob Squarepants " I cheered loudly and awkwardly , _How do I have friends ?_

He continued to look utterly bewildered for quite some time .

* * *

I just wanted to go home and sleep but no , here I was walking with Klaus down to the creepy Salvatore cellar.I was slightly anxious to see Rick after he got a little knife happy but as they say now or never . I couldn't hear the conversation but Klaus could " Well isn't this depressing" he mocked as we walked in.

He leaned against the door while I stood there nervously " Oh, and I found this " he waved a stake around " upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more."

" Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time" Stefan rebutted. " Why? Because we're waiting for that one to pass out? " He used the stake to point to Alaric. " No thanks. I think I'll just kill him."

_No fucking way_ .I stepped in the cellar " Then you wont know the location of the other stake "I reasoned. Klaus turned back to me " I can live with that love "

" Well I cant " Stefan argued " When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?" My jaw hit the ground ._Why was I always left out of these things ?_

_" _So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out." He pointed to Rick again " Which means that I feel totally justified doing this"

He rushed forward and broke Ricks neck and he fell to the ground . " There sleeping like a baby "

* * *

I felt sick at what I had just seen and rushed out of the cellar . It disturbed me how natural it seemed to Klaus to kill a human , end ones life like it was a everyday occurrence . I knew Rick would come back but that wasn't the point of the matter .

" You alright , love ?" Klaus appeared beside me . My anger bubbled over " No I am not alright , You just killed him ,snapped his neck like a twig "

He opened his mouth but I kept ranting" You know I don't get you .One minute your this sweet understanding person the next your this angry tyrant who would torture and maim to get what you want . I don't understand why you always let me hold your hand and and make me think that you might actually have feelings then the next you undo the good by doing something like that " I waved my arms around to emphasize " I can't deal with this today " With that I turned on my heel and stalked out .

* * *

_I know , I know ._ I'm a terrible speech giver but I had to get it of my chest . Walking home I balanced the good with the bad . It didn't add up well .

" Hello " I called out uncertainty , knowing that Danny would be home . Nothing that's odd . Rounding the corners of my house I collided with my older brother . " Sup Dick " I greeted halfheartedly , when all I wanted to do was sink to the floor and cry , being over tired really messed with my emotions.

" Olivia " He began when I noticed the luggage at his feet . " Your leaving! " I shrieked making him winch. G_ood_ . He looked at me with a hardened face " There nothing for me here " He looked at the picture of him and I smiling with our Parents " Not anymore "

I was completely dumbstruck as I watched him pick up his suitcase and walk out of the door not looking back once .

I couldn't take it anymore , I sunk to my knees and let out loud sobs . How could my own brother do this to me . I weeped , I weeped for my parents and for my the person my brother was whom I had lost the day they died and that's what I did for the rest of the evening , Weep.

* * *

**Danny Morrison is a grade A dick wad isn't he. **

**I apologize for shortness, been a bit of a rough week . Next one will make up :)**

**I made a new cover , I know I'm terrible but still **

**Please Review , even though it was short I love hearing from you guys :D **

**xxx**

**-Daisy Pierce **


	15. The life you don't fit into anymore

**So I updated quickly to make up for the kind short , pointless chapter last time :)**

**To: _Harriet Salmon_ : haha who doesn't love a bit of spongebob , lol I;m glad you laughed I love making people laugh ! and they will kiss all in good time my friend :D thanks for reviewing . **

**To:_ chibichibi98_: It was wasn't it and Olivia always gets caught up in the mayhem , poor thing haha . Thanks for the review :) **

**And massive thank yous to :_ lolsmileyface6_ and _Bronzelove_ : For their continued support you guys are amazing :) **

* * *

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things_

_ that we could be_

_~ Counting Stars _

* * *

3rd Person P.O.V

At his house Klaus put the finishing touches on his abstract painting. Esther possessing Rebekah walked in " What took you so long ?" He asked her not bothering to turn around.

" Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." She walked towards him and waves a stake around " Luckily I'm quite the charmer"

Klaus turned around a small smirk appearing on his face " That's it?"

"The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" She answered.

Klaus put down his paintbrush and took the stake throwing into the fire place. Both originals watched for a moment as the flames licked around the wood .

" Well that's that then " Rebekah turned to walk out when Klaus's voice stopped her in her tracks "Pack your bags, we're leaving"

" Today ?"

" Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the Doppelganger and be off by sunset" He replied not looking at her.

"But tonight is the decade dance." She argued back . " So?" He asked failing to see her point .

" So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go." She protested. " I'm not going to any dance" He said firmly.

Rebekah tried a different approach " Olivia will be there "

That made him pause and look at the ground uncertainly , He hadn't seen the bright blue eyed girl since she'd lectured him.

Rebekah sensed his hesitation " Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me"

He walked over to her narrowing his eyes before he caved " Okay, fine. One last hoorah."

" One last hoorah Nik " She promised as both originals smirked at each other.

* * *

Olivia's P.O.V

I woke up around 3 in the afternoon lazily stretching out. Had I really slept that long , I had spent most of the night awake my subconscious wouldn't let me fall asleep .Thousand of thoughts had been rushing through my head It started at my parents then my brother and finally had moved onto Klaus . I couldn't get him out of my head , no matter what I was thinking about my mind would loop back to him .

I let out a noise of frustration I was about ready to tear my hair out . I tried to think about Danny and what he had done but every time I did my mind traveled back to a smirking face. I felt deep sadness for what Danny had done but I wasn't going to let it ruin my life . I could start fresh and maybe finally move on from it all .

My text tone snapped me out of my thoughts I read it letting out a little groan

_Don't even think about missing tonight , You are coming - Caroline_

Ladies and Gentleman my best friend . I had to go though I wouldn't face the wrath of Caroline Forbes. I looked over to my closet where the dress she had brought for me hung , It was pink naturally and had long tassels hanging of it was short but not to short .

A little while later I had given up on trying to make my hair 20's style , I even looked it up on YouTube ! But I failed so decided to just have curly. I finished it of with a sparkly headband that rapped around my head .

I arrived at the dance slightly late but couldn't control my excitement when I caught sight of it all . The gym was bursting with loud music and laughter all my friends were out on the dance floor actually laughing it made me feel happy to see us all laughing like we used to . I sauntered over to Matt " Dance with me " I ordered grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

I let out loud laughs at Matt and I failed 1920 style dancing . While we awkwardly just jumped around each other. The song changed into a slow one. I gave him a look but he only laughed and pulled me in. We swayed in silence " You don't have to pity dance with me Matty , I can just eat my feelings at the snack table "

" I wish you wouldn't put yourself down Liv " He sighed staring down at me . I wanted to tell him about Danny but I couldn't I didn't want to ruin this night.

His expression turned sour as he looked at something over my shoulder . I turned around to see Klaus standing there in all his glory.

"You don't mind if I cut in, do you?" He asked his voice giving me butterfly's . " Yes we do" Matt snapped back . I let go of Matt , the last thing I needed was Matt to be on Klaus's hit list. I forced a smile to my face " I'll catch up with you later Matty "

I turned to Klaus taking his outstretched hand I put my other hand on his shoulder , while he put his on my lower back ." You look beautiful love "

I gulped as I tried not to swoon " Thank you "

" You would have loved the 1920s Olivia girls , were reckless , sexy and fun ." He breathed in my ear .

I couldn't help but grin up at him " Like me minus the sexy " I didn't think of myself as sexy at all .

He stared down at me " Well I disagree " _Did he just call me sexy ? _My heart beat faster.

" I'm leaving town tomorrow " He declared suddenly I felt sad I didn't want him to leave " I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to leave behind the life you don't fit into anymore perhaps one day , in a year or five , you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer ." He stared down at me intensely I found I couldn't break the eye contact." You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you."

_The life you don't fit into, _what was that supposed to mean ?

I felt myself getting lost in his eyes , _Snap out Livy ._I blinked out of it feeling slightly disorientated. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned towards it " Sorry to interrupt " Stefan didn't sound very sorry " Your mothers back " He told Klaus shortly before walking away .

I gave Klaus a panicked look dragging on his hand following Stefan through the crowd .We walked outside of the gym to a line of salt . I ignored it thinking nothing of it as I ran over it . But Klaus was knocked back as if he had hit a invisible wall. " Its a spell " Stefan explained when he saw my confused face " Only humans can cross "

_Well Fuck Me then_

* * *

Stefan had told me to go home since I was the only one who could , but I had resisted snapping at him about how he doesn't get to now care about my safety. Maybe I was being hard on him but I wasn't going to forgive him straight away for everything he had done. I know I sound very hypocritical , how come I had seemed to forgive Klaus so quickly . I honestly didn't know the answer to that , Klaus had seemed to just gt under my skin and thinking back to what Matt had said , I don't think I could shake him.

I stood quietly as Bonnie stood over a table chanting . I stood close to Klaus not really being able to help it , I was worried for Elena .

Klaus was standing with his hands behind his back and it took everything in me to not grab one and hold it as tight as I could.

" She does this all the time, right?" The random stranger who I think was Bonnie's date asked .

He was ignored " What's taking so long? All boundary spells have a loop hole." Klaus called out .

Matt burst through the door making me jump and shuffle closer to Klaus " People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier."

_No shit Sherlock._

" Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy injected . I think he forgot I could leave to . " Ooh I'm coming " I said enthusiastically stepping forward. Klaus grabbed my arm shoving me back behind him " Your not going anywhere " He breathed in my ear . I almost melted.

" It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan corrected . Klaus let go of me only to speed over to Jamie ? I think and grabbed him by the neck chocking him " Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy."

I stared aghast at him " Let him go!" Bonnie ordered . " Not until you get us out of here." Klaus retaliated.

" Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Stefan said something wise for once in a long time making me think maybe the old Stefan was returning .

" Let him go !" I snapped after he had finished talking .Klaus gave us both looks before releasing him.

" Here " Damon said as Klaus and I followed him and Bonnie into a empty classroom where she had set up a map . Klaus and I lingered near the door while Bonnie and Damon stood near a desk " Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell"

" I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" Bonnie spat not taking the blood. Well at least she didn't say three .

" You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize, I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice" Damon sarcastically apologized.

" There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers." She declared. All I need now was some popcorn .

Klaus had to ruin my fun " Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" He walked over to them leaning of the desk with his hands . I followed suit and stood on the other side opposite him . Bonnie snatched the blood from Damon , pouring it on the map she began to chant. The blood formed a circle but didn't move. "Esther is fighting me." Bonnie sounded like she could barely believe it.

"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channeling something " Klaus summarized for the blonds in the room , cough cough me,

" A hotspot ?"

He looked up "Get the humans ready, I know where she is."

" Ooh I'm a human " I offered grinning .Damon ,Klaus and Bonnie all stared at me , _What?_

* * *

Klaus , Stefan and Damon had all forbidden me to go with Matt and Jeremy so I stood sulking with Klaus while Stefan paced behind us " You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother." He tuned around so I did the same " I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost."_He kind of had a point__._

_" _Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther, we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again " Stefan replied . I broke out grinning _finally._

_"_ We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the Twenties" Klaus mentioned. I doubled over laughing . I knew Klaus meant Bedfellows as in the similarity's but I couldn't help it when my mind wondered over to the other meaning.

They both stared at me , I think I saw the corners of Klaus's mouth twitch up . " You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it" Stefan continued after I had finished my laughing fit .

" Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood."

" Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything" Damon seemed to appear out of no where.

" Oh no, of course, the Salvatore's. And their unshakable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?" Klaus smirked at them both .

Bonnie joined us " It's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken"

Klaus struck out one hand and sliced it through the air testing the boundary's , when he found he could now leave . He gave me a short but intense last look before he blurred away .

" Thank you Bonnie For everything." Stefan told her ." I didn't do it for you "She spat before walking of.

* * *

So Alaric had been turned into a vampire by the now dead Esther and wasn't completing the transition , when I had heard this tears had prickled at my eyes .I stood hugging onto Matt as we leaned against a statue . He gave everyone standing outside a meaningful look meeting their eyes , he gave us a tearful half smile that broke my heart before walking into the crypt and shutting the door .

I headed home my tears blurring everything , When I got here I squeezed my eyes tight shut letting some tears fall as I stared at the moon . It seemed like everything around me was falling apart and there was nothing I could do about it .

* * *

**When I was watching this episode to write this I couldn't help but have a little cry to :( **

**Poor Olivia just cant catch a break can she . **

**As usual unedited sorry for any mistakes**

**Please Review tell me what you think :)**

**-Daisy Pierce **


	16. Six feet Under Screams

**Let me start with a big apology , I have been so busy and totally forgot about this ! I hope this makes up for my idiocy :) **

**Thank you's the size of Australia to : _lolsmileyface6: _Aw thank you I love hearing from you :_) _**

**To : _Harriet Salmon_ : You have no idea how much I love you ( Not being creepy I swear ) Your reviews make me grin like the joker you know just less sadistically. I am so sorry for my lateness and for making you go crazy , I'm glad you enjoy this so much . :) xxxx **

**And to _Alsynea_: Your review stunned me how much you enjoy this thank you so much !**

**Last but never least _lilredwolf82 : Thank you for your continued support you're amazing ! :) _**

**_This ones for you guys :D _**

* * *

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_~ Wish you were here_

* * *

I stared into the mirror after yet another sleepless night .They were really beginning to take their toll on me , I had dark bags and a general disheveled look about me . This time the reason why I didn't sleep was again everything Klaus has said .

_We both know you're not ready to leave behind the life you don't fit into anymore perhaps one day , in a year or five , you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer .You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you._

What does that even mean ? I bit my lip my mind had pondered it all through the night trying to make sense of the riddle .Truth be told I didn't want him to leave , I snapped out of my daze when my phone buzzed . I groaned when I read the text .

_Hurry up , we have clean up committee_ .

Seriously Caroline , why couldn't she just get someone else to do it. I really wasn't in the mood, But knowing her there would be serious hell to pay if I didn't show up. I threw on some sweat pants and a baggy top , not really caring what I looked like and headed towards the school .

* * *

I walked along the halls glumly , I would rather be at home watching_ Pretty Little Liars_ but no I was here.

It felt like someone was watching me , _Hmm creepy_ . I felt a blur of movement around me and internally began to panic " That's not funny Caroline" I called out mentally kicking myself when my voice sounded wobbled slightly .

I whirled around only to come face to face with _Alaric?_

_" _Y- your supposed to be d-dead " I stuttered out pathetically. He gave me a answering smirk " I am " He spat .

He blurred towards me biting my neck hard . I let out a scream as darkness clouded my vision .

I awoke to loud talking at least I think it was loud . I didn't really know. Everything was blurry I could make out that I was sitting on a chair with my head on a desk , I raised my head groggily to see Alaric on the phone . I looked beside me and saw Caroline who was also sitting in a chair , but her hands were stabbed with pencils to keep them on the table . I felt sick looking at it so I looked back to Alaric " Listen closely, I'm at the school, I have Caroline and Olivia and if you want to keep them alive, I need you to get in your car and come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill them .

His voice sent shivers down my spine , I tried pushing myself up into a sitting position while I did so my head spun making me want to thrown up. I tried to get over to Caroline desperately " Sit down !" His voice made me flinch " If I see you move I will kill her " I obeyed wondering why he wouldn't just kill me , unless he needed me for something

I wasn't sure why I was waiting for Elena to arrive its not like she could save us on her own. After what felt like a lifetime even though it was probably only 10 minutes she rushed through the door .

She caught sight of me bleeding all over the desk and Caroline with the pencils stuck through her hands " Let them go, Alaric!" She demanded .

He waved his hand towards where we sat " Free them yourself."

I nodded at Elena to get Caroline first , though from the amount of blood I think I had lost even that was hard .Elena cautiously walked over to Caroline and rubbed her arm soothingly , she made a face and slowly began to pull the pencils out between Caroline's whimpers of pain and her skin being pulled away . I had to look else where , she let out a loud scream of pain that made me want to be sick just hearing it . I looked up at Alaric terror running through my veins .

" You said that you would let her go " Elena loudly exclaimed." How many times do I have to tell you, Elena? " His voice suddenly grew louder making me flinch " Stop trusting vampires "

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Stefan Salvatore worriedly looked out of Elena's kitchen window " Elena's car is gone." He told the group in the kitchen. " Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Bonnie asked . Before anyone could say anything else Klaus threw a soccer ball into the house breaking the door down . He then threw a piece of picket fence through the open door , Damon ducked as it hit the wall.

Stefan grabbed Jeremy and Bonnie pulling them to the ground " Get down "

" Missed me " Damon taunted picking it out of the wall and throwing it back .Klaus dogged it easily and threw another piece it hit the wall behind him shattering a picture " Missed me again "

Klaus aimed the last piece of fence as Stefan picked up his phone " Alaric "

Klaus now looking very irritated walked up to the Gilbert's door with a propane tank and a newspaper set on fire. Stefan came up on the other side " Put it out "

"Come outside and make me " Klaus challenged still holding both items with a smirk playing at his lips . Stefan took a step outside " Elena's not here. Alaric has her Olivia and Caroline and he's gonna kill them all unless you turn yourself over to him."

Klaus's face grew serious and he threw the tank and newspaper down on the porch with a clang . " Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." He said though inside worry was eating at him. One quick snap and Olivia was gone forever .

Stefan let out a laugh with humor " I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too"

Damon joined them " I'll take those odds."

" And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." Stefan snapped irritated with the pointless bickering. " I'm good with that too ." Damon seemingly didn't care .

" Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?"

Stefan paced around Elena's porch worry growing inside of him "Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?"

" Huh, that's a great idea." Damon began sarcastically " What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

" Nothing " Klaus felt a smirk tug at his lips . "Olivia's in there " Damon began as the smirk fell from Klaus's lips " Don't you have a thing for her or did she just see you for what you truly are " He baited.

Klaus looked slightly murderous as he took a step towards the raven haired vampire , He was interrupted by Bonnie " I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

" If and might? Your words inspire such confidence. " He smirked at the ground before looking back at her . " I'll get it. " Bonnie spat " But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours."

Klaus turned away from the group " Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves. " He finished with a smirk purposely leaving out anything about Olivia out .

* * *

**Olivia's P.O.V**

This was like hell. All we could do was sit and wait around to be saved , I hated how defenseless we were. Under the table my legs were shaking like crazy my head spinning .Something told me it wasn't healthy to loose this much blood .Alaric had put a vervained gag around Caroline's mouth that made her skin smoke and burn . I felt so sick sitting here listening to her pain every time she breathed.

" Let Olivia go " Elena begged making my head snap up as I stared at her in disbelief " Leave her out of it , she doesn't need to be a part of this "

I felt warmth in my chest that Elena would do that for me , but there was no way I was leaving them here even if it cost me my life . _Wow when did I become this brave._Well I did love the All Time Low song _. _

Alaric only chuckled a dead non-amused kind of sound " Oh but she does" He told Elena walking over to me and leaning in close , I stiffened but stared back defiantly " She got herself into this "

_What does he mean ?_ " What do you mean ?" Elena did the talking for me. He smirked down at me , I'd had enough of being silent "What do you want from me ?" I half yelled in his face.

If he was startled by my sudden burst of confidence , he didn't show it " Your my bait " He spat.

_Bait , bait for what?_ Elena took over yet again " What are you talking about ?"

He didn't look away from me as he spoke " I have you in danger , Klaus will come running then I kill him"

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing , _Why must I always laugh in the worst situations? . _Elena on the other hand looked more confused than me in algebra. " You think that he would risk his life to save mine ?" I asked in disbelief once I had calmed down.

His answer was to smirk but I could see the irritation in his eyes " I don't think he will I know he will"

He walked away leaving my brain going as fast as it could. _Klaus wouldn't come , right? _Then why was Alaric so sure he would ?

I was so deep in thought I hadn't noticed what was going on around me . Alaric had Elena in a hold " I thought I taught you better than that " He breathed

" You did " Elena spat throwing the beaker of vervain over his face , he screamed in pain I jumped up from my seat as Elena freed Caroline " Get help !" She urged . I wasn't sure if anyone could help but I shoved her out the door anyway.

Elena grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door but we were blocked by Alaric , He grabbed my arm twisting it at an odd angle until it made a snapping noise . I let out a bloodcurdling scream as the pain ignited and shot up my arm. He threw me and Elena against the lockers with an angry snarl . I barely felt it as my arm and my neck burned . I fell to the floor with a thud .

My brain felt hazy and my vision blurred I could make out Elena yelling "Do it kill me!" No . I pushed myself into a sitting position on my knees my face twisting in pain as my eyes filled with tears . I saw something that filled me with hope. Damon and Stefan blurred out of nowhere grabbing one arm each " Do it now "

I blinked my tears out so I could see what was happening . Alaric broke Stefan's back then turned and broke Damon's .My hope had almost died when Klaus showed up . He looked over at me sitting pitifully on the floor holding my arm to my chest and let out an angry snarl . He thrust his hand into his chest. Alaric began to scream ._ Yeah get that motherfucker._

Somehow Alaric ripped Klaus's hand out of his chest bending it and Klaus let out a scream that made me flinch .

Alaric through Klaus against the lockers like he was nothing .He flipped him over as raised the stake up in the air . " No " A loud shriek pierced the air making me realize it was me . I don't think anyone paid any attention to me. Klaus grabbed Alaric's hands and pushed them away while I looked on helplessly . " Stop " Elena yelled .

Everyone's head snapped to Elena " Let him go or I'll kill myself. " I gaped at her , _what is she doing ?_

I looked back at the two men on the ground meeting Klaus's eyes , like at the ball except both our lives were in danger this time , I couldn't break the eye contact.

" Put it down Elena " Alaric snapped but I was still staring at Klaus , my arm throbbed and I had to hold in a hiss of pain .

" Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be! " Elena shouted out . _Who knew she was that smart ?_

Klaus and I had mirrored looks of shock at this realization. " You're wrong " Alaric spat .

" Am I ? " she began cutting her throat open with a squelching sound that made me shudder. " Stop! stop stop" _I'm guessing Elena was right._

In Alaric's moment of weakness Klaus seizes his chance and throws Alaric off of blurred towards me and this time I peacefully drifted off into the darkness.

* * *

I awoke in a soft bed realizing it was Klaus's I sat up and looked around and almost screamed when I saw a guy standing on the other side of the room " W-who are you " My voice trembled. He didn't say a word and only walked out . _What the fuck ?_

I realized my arm was no longer bent at an unusual angle , I reached up and felt my neck it was completely smooth and clean . I sighed in relief pulling the sheets up over my shoulders . I jumped when the door banged open and Klaus walked in.

" Klaus " I breathed out though I sounded hoarse " You're ok " His lips tugged up into a smirk " You're asking me that love ?"

I nodded " Well you know you almost died , I almost died " I struggled to find something to say " so lets eat ice cream together "

_Wait what ? Did I really just say that. Oh god this is worse than spongebob . _

My inner monologue was cut of by his loud laugh that made me break out into a sheepish grin. I stopped smiling as something hit me , I had to ask " Alaric said something " I looked up at him his face was blank but his eyes edged me on " He said I was your bait " I rushed out looking down .

He blinked at me " Why " I swallowed hard " Why would he think that ?" _Smooth Livy smooth._

" I care about you love " He declared leaning toward me " I thought you knew that"

" You know what I think you're not as evil as everyone says , there's good in you but you never let anyone but me see it " He looked shocked maybe even more shocked than I had ever seen

Something else hit me " Where's Elena , where's Alaric and Stefan or Damon " I rambled on . He sighed and looked me dead in the eyes " Go to sleep , Love " His pupils dilated and I was out like a light .

* * *

I woke up feeling pissed , how dare that hybrid bastard compel me to sleep. I threw the neat covers of myself , _aw he tucked you in . _Shut up brain .

I stormed down the stairs ready to give him a piece of my mind when a loud thud stopped me in my tracks . After much debating I ran into the room it came from , Stefan was standing over Klaus who's body lay on the ground wrinkled and vieny . My hand flew to my mouth " Is he dead ?" I demanded walking over . " He's desiccated " Stefan replied.

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach by the hulk . A lump formed in my throat and I had to fight the moisture that gathered in my eyes . Klaus's eyes snapped open making me flinch " Can he see us ?" I whispered horrified . He continued to stare up at me as if silently begging me to help . Swallowing the lump in my throat I turned and ran from the room .

I ended up getting to Elena's house just as the Salvatore's left . We walked into her kitchen confused at all the noise " Welcome to our victory party" Caroline cheered .

_It felt wrong to have victory party for taking a life , how could they not see that?_

" What victory? We failed. Alaric's still out there." Elena rebutted . " We know, but we've been trying to get rid of Klaus forever and Caroline convinced us to enjoy it for a night" Bonnie said .

_It was in this moment I realized I couldn't talk to them about this , any of them I was truly alone in this one ._

" You know, to be honest, I'm a little pissed none of you let me help you take down Original brother number two." I stared at Matt aghast .

I snapped out of it when Bonnie handed me a shot I forced a smile to my face sadly something I was used to doing . I was about to drink it when Tyler said " Hang on. Do you guys hear that? " Everyone fell silent " That is the sound of a Klaus free life" I scowled while everyone laughed.

" To a Klaus free life " Elena raised her glass and I miserably did the same. " And to all of you. My family." I couldn't help but smile at that as I clinked my glass with everyone's and downed my shot.

I wearily walked into my house heading up to my room . I walked out onto my balcony staring up at the hazy moon . My world was falling apart , and I felt like screaming because I have no one to talk to .My brothers gone , my parents are gone. Everyone leaves me in the end . I gripped the railing until my knuckles went white and began aching . I suddenly remembered my last moment with the one person who had always stood by me. _I know what I have to do,_ I rushed out of my house not packing anything , climbed in my car to get the hell out of Mystic Falls .

* * *

**Again poor Olivia , I wonder where she's going , who's shes seeing ? I tried to make it all dramatic but I might of failed . Did anyone get the slight Gossip Girl reference ,or maybe I'm so obsessed not you guys :)**

**Please Review let me know what you think , hearing from you all really puts a smile on my face :)**

**-Daisy Pierce**


	17. A City Of Fools

**I** **am so sorry everyone, I had some family problems then I got sick with flu but I'm back now, with a peace offering.**

***in the last chapter I wrote 'the person who would never leave me' I meant 'The PEOPLE who would never leave me'**

**To:_chibichibi98_: I know right? I always watched that scene like no not my baby! anyways thanks for reviewing :)**

** _lolsmileyface6: _Thank you for all of your reviews! and unfortunately Olivia wont be having much fun in this one :/**

**_ katherinemikaelson: _Aww thank you I'm glad! not that you almost cried but that your enjoying it :)**

**_Harriet Salmon: _I am so sorry! but I almost died of laughter when I saw the Santa Klaus on top thing, I am so going to have to use that in this somewhere! and no klivia in this one but next one will have a lot :D xxxxxxxx**

**and thanks to:_BrittxAngelusx, sara riddle _and _aa _for their reviews.  
**

* * *

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool._

_ But they tore me apart like a hurricane._

_A handful of moments I wished I could change_

_but I was carried away__._

_~ Therapy, All Time Low_

* * *

Driving was usually a fun thing for me I would turn up the bass, blast music and stop of at a drive thru somewhere. But this time it was utter torture and probably very dangerous. My eyes were filled with un-shed tears blurring my vision slightly it was dark in my vision. I drove all through the night. Leaving Mystic Falls in my dust, I know I would have to return sooner or later but I hoping for later at this rate. I hadn't told anyone I had gone since my hasty exit a few hours before. I found I couldn't bring myself to, I couldn't even call Matt who I could tell everything to after yesterday. I passed a sign that gave me a small feeling in my chest that broke through the dark cloud hanging over me drastically.

_You are now entering Villa Heights, Virginia._

_Population 717._

I gritted my teeth at how close I was. I looked at the clock on my dashboard that read 4:23 wow I really had driven through the night. Pulling up to a path, I stopped the car took a deep breath and opened the door, where I fell out of the car my legs like jell-o.

It was still dark out so I used the flash light on my phone to navigate my way around I came to a stop in front of what I had driven to find.

_Here lies Maryanne and David Morrison._

_Loving parents, may your souls rest in peace._

Exhaustion mental and physical took over and I fell to my knees in front of my parents graves. How had I ended up this way, practically giving up. A sob tore at my throat and i gripped at my head wishing I could turn off the noise, is this how vampires felt when they decided to abandon humanity?

Gingerly I reached out to touch the cold stone, tracing the stone. I shivered as the cold breeze hit me.

I couldn't stop my mind from wondering back to when times were simpler, when the only thing I had to worry about was, if I had the right outfit or friends, my parents were alive and my brother cared about me.

_The sun streamed through my pink curtains illuminating the room with a orange glow. I smiled and stretched out my arms, throwing the covers off._

_Running down the stairs I skipped into the kitchen._

_"Olivia, you really shouldn't run down the stairs you know how clumsy you are" my mother scolded as she cooked some sort of pancake._

_"Yeah Olivia" Danny injected playfully. I rolled my eyes and threw a piece of bread at him while our mother wasn't looking._

_"Oh don't forget to order pizza later on" Mum reminded us as she turned around, pan in hand. I grinned at her "As if I would forget pizza"_

_I heard Danny make a noise of agreement as she let out a laugh, shaking her head._

_She rubbed her hands on a tea-towel "Well I best be off, I'm meeting your father in a half hour"_

_"Ew mum, we really don't want to know" I nodded along with Danny statement. Our parents may be adults but their teenagers at heart "Happy anniversary" I screamed after her retreating figure. Little did I know that was the last thing I would say to her._

I snapped out of my trance by my phone buzzing, the sun danced over the tombstones. Had the sun come up already? _  
_

_Caroline calling._

My heart sank to my feet, I hadn't even noticed my eyes, now dried, had been staring at the same spot for two hours.

Out of despair I threw my phone on the ground beside me, my legs screamed at me in protest to how I was sitting. I unfolded them and brought them to my chest hugging them as if my life depended on it.

_Why was I here, again?_

Oh that's right, I had lost yet another person. _I suppose I could use a couple of hours of therap_y, I thought dryly. I shook myself of those thoughts. I had said I was going to see people who would never leave me, in my mind my parents were never truly gone, they would always watch over me.

How could the people I love be so cruel, _they should of realized._ But then how could they? I hadn't told anyone about my budding feelings towards the resident 'monster'

A part of me resented the fact they didn't notice me breaking, falling apart in Elena's kitchen. Didn't notice the fact that everything I had bottled up inside was bursting and rushing out to the surface.

_A loud knock caused me to shove my brother and run down the hall towards the front door cackling like a mad woman, "Pizza!" I exclaimed loudly._

_I tore open the door "Finally" My excitement died on my lips, when I found on the other side of the door not a pizza but two cops with somber expressions._

_One bent down slightly to reach my level "Hello sweetheart, wheres your brother?" He had spoke in a hauntingly soothing voice._

_Everything that happened after that was like a dream, slow and sluggish. I distinctly remember calling them all liars and running up into my parents room, expecting to see them laughing at something or reading their books, like they were so fond of doing._

_It was when I found the room cold and empty, realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I began screaming at the top of my lungs._

I violently shuddered at the memory of the worst night of my life. Nothing could really compare to that night when I was only fourteen, now I'm almost eighteen practically in the same position. _Life's cruel, Olivia_, I reminded myself pulling the dead grass from the crumbling ground.

I cleared my throat "Hey mum, dad, been a while" _Wow lame_ "I suppose I'm here for" I hesitated "Well I don't know why I'm here, exactly" I said truthfully.

"A sort of friend of mine, died, well sort of died" I squeezed my eyes tightly shut realizing I wasn't making any sense "anyway, he died and everyone was happy about it but me, I don't know if that makes me a bad person going against what my friends believe in so strongly" I took in a shuddering breath, my vision blurring "I wish you were here, you'd what to do"

I didn't know how many hours had I sat there, clouds had covered the sun, so I didn't really care. I ignored my brain telling me the inevitable, _you have to return sometime._

I didn't really understand how a person as happy as I usually am, ended up crying in a graveyard three hours from where she lived.

_Klaus was desiccated._

_He wont wake up._

_Not while you're alive._

I ran a shaking hand through my hair, wishing my brain would mute itself. Once again my phone buzzed.

_Inevitable._

With shaking hands, I struggled to accept the call "Hello" I answered letting how tired I was seep into my voice.

"Olivia" Caroline sounded hysterical "Klaus is dead, he died"

I resisted the urge to scream at her "I'm well aware" I snapped harshly.

"No,no" Sobs intercepted her voice "Alaric staked him, he's really dead"

I swear in that moment my entire world stopped "Tyler's going to die, where are you?" Her voice wailed on the line, but I was beyond hearing her.

The phone slipped out of my grip and I raised an even worse shaking hand to my mouth._Pull yourself together._ An oddly sounding calm voice rang out in my head.

I picked up my phone to see Caroline had already hung up, _or maybe she died._

"No" I shrieked suddenly starling the birds in the empty graveyard. Millions of thoughts raced in my head but only one was comprehensible. _I had to return to Mystic Falls._

_Well this trip was short-lived._

* * *

**Ooooooh I wonder hows that's gonna go down!**

**I will try to update tomorrow with the first chapter of season 4 :) let me know what you thought though!**

**Any Teen Wolf fans? cause I stared a Teen Wolf story, check it out?**

**Anyone on tumblr here? If so PM me and we can follow each other :)**

**Unedited as usual, sorry for any mistakes. **

**-Daisy Pierce xxx**


	18. Where was Liam Neeson?

**Welcome**** to season 4 my friends, pretty excited how bout you.**

**Did you guys see the first ep of season 5 omg I almost died!**

**Thank you to anyone who Favorited or followed, weather you've been here since the start or only just jumped on :)**

**Thank you to _:Britt, chibichibi98 _and_ lolsmileyface6_ for thier review you guys rule !**

* * *

_When it's over I'll count back from ten,_

_and you can listen to glass hearts shattering._

_I don't know how you got into me,_

_down my throat and made a home in my veins._

_~ Stay away from my friends, Pierce the Veil._

* * *

My trip hadn't lasted as long as I had planned, I wanted to maybe stay at a motel for a few nights just to get away from it all, but after receiving that call how could I not go back?

My mind ticked over as I drove, probably breaking the law at how fast I was going, Caroline, Damon, Stefan's bloodline all from Klaus. With that thought in my head I pushed the pedal down more.

The sign welcoming me to Mystic Falls offered a shred of comfort, "Call Caroline" I instructed my car.

"Hello" She answered sounding lost, my heart soared at her voice "you're alive!" I exclaimed.

"But Tyler" Her voice cracked "Alaric outed me to the council, technically I'm a fugitive"

Normally I would have made a joke about that but my mind was to busy, _Tyler was dead. _I fought back tears, _god how much can one girl cry in a_ day?

I sniffed loudly "Get to my house" I instructed knowing I would have to be strong in this situation. She took in a breathy inhale "Okay" She agreed quietly.

I hung up as I pulled into my drive way, knowing there wasn't much else I could say. I ran inside and immediately headed towards the shower. It was under the hot stream I realized what was really happening, _Klaus was dead, Tyler was dead. _Tears mixed with the water rushing down the drain.

_But I have to be there for Caroline. _I reminded myself pulling on some sweat pants and an over sized t-shirt that read_ 'I'm pretty good at taking naps'_

I looked in the mirror and winched, due to my lack of sleep there were dark rings around my blue eyes and my face was very pale. Deciding I didn't really care I put my hair up in a messy bun on the top of my head and went to answer the door, thinking _that's weird why wouldn't Caroline just walk in_.

I pulled it open expecting a sniffling blonde on the other side "Finally, oh" , instead I saw "Pastor Young?" I asked in confusion stepping out of my door into the porch.

He looked genuinely caught off guard as if he hadn't expected me to be here "Olivia"

"Sorry I thought you were someone else" I said wondering why the hell he was here on my porch "like one of your vampire friends" He stated boldly staring me down.

My eyes widened, _Alaric had outed me to. _"What are you talking about?" I tired to sound casual but failed miserably.

"Lets skip the pretending" He snapped nodding his head at something. I opened my mouth to protest when a hand clamped down on it. I inhaled something sweet that made me instantly sleepy and after a weak struggle the darkness took over.

* * *

Klaus sat on a coffin containing his body, he had inhabited Tyler Lockwood's body to save his own. His thoughts raged from, his sister to Olivia the last time he had seen her, he was desiccated on the floor of his house.

Tyler's phone rang, bringing him out of his thoughts, he looked down to see the caller id read Mom.

"You incessant woman!" He exclaimed before putting on a normal voice to answer it "Hey, mom. What's up?"

"Tyler, thank God. Are you okay?" The mayors voice rang through the phone frantically. Klaus resisted the urge to throw the phone at the wall "Fine" he answered with a hint of irritation "Why? What's going on?"

He heard the clinking of glassware "Pastor Young had me arrested this morning. The Council grilled me on your whereabouts. Tyler, don't tell me where you are, the less I know the better."

" Mom, I'm okay. Relax"

"You didn't answer your phone, honey, I was so scared that you were with Olivia." His head, hanging with boredom snapped up "Why, what happened to Olivia?" He demanded jumping down from where he was sitting to stand on his, well Tyler's feet.

Carol let out a sigh before answering "The council took her"

"What do you mean they took her?" He demanded angrier this time, _how dare they take his Olivia?_

* * *

**Olivia's P.O.V**

Loud sirens were all I heard as I rolled into consciousness, I let out a loud groan looking at my surroundings. I was tied to the wall of a moving van by my waist and hands, I let out another groan as the truck moved and the ropes tightened. I began panicking and pulling at the ropes around my wrists, I soon realized I wasn't getting anywhere. My wrists screamed in protest, _well that's gonna leave a mark._

_Where was Liam Neeson when you needed him?_

Beside me a blonde was in the same position, my heart pounded as I realized it was Rebekah, well at least its not Caroline.

It had been a few minutes and I had grown bored, I began to make up a song "Two blonde in a van one is probably a man" I sung loudly hoping she would wake up and know what to do.

I think it worked she goraned and her head rolled around "I think yours are vervained" I chimed as her eyes locked with mine " Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council."

"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" Rebekah sounded out of breath.

_Well someone took a extra dose of self centered bitch this morning._

Suddenly the side windows smashed and the van flipped over leaving us on our backs, I let out a loud groan as my head smacked against the wall of the van making a loud thud sound.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah asked. Normally I would have replied with a sarcastic comment but my head was hurting too much.

The door was ripped off, light streamed in, somebody lent over me but my head was throbbing so I kept my eyes closed "God is that you" I pondered.

An all too familiar voice answered "Not quite"

My eyes snapped as the person ripped the rope away "Tyler" I muttered in shock "But, but" I stammered "How are you alive?"

"No time" He growled out "Come on, we've got to go." He pulled me up and shoved me out of the van. I heard Rebekah's say something and Tyler reply, but I didn't know what. My head was hurting so much I could barely stand.

Before I really knew what was going on I was scooped up into a set of arms and blurred away.

* * *

When everything stopped blurring it took a moment for my eyes to adjust, we were in the woods, Tyler and I. Wait _Tyler?_

I let out a dying cat sound and wiggled around in his arms trying to get down. Getting the message he set me down on my feet.

I looked up "Are you a ghost" My mouth formed an O. He opened his mouth to reply when I cut him off "Cause you know I have ghost busters on speed dial, buddy"

A very annoying trait of mine was to talk to much when nervous or confused "Are you Liam Neeson in disguise, cause Rebekah was Taken" I paused for a moment "too" before launching into laughter, _why was I so damn funny._

Okay that was not funny at all, with that thought I abruptly stopped laughing "but seriously, cause Caroline told me you were dead, yet here you are" I waved my arms around "Am I being Punk'ed, because I can-"

"Olivia" He finally shouted cutting me off "I am not a ghost and who is Liam Neeson?"

I stared at him with a blank face "Hello, we watched Taken 2 together" When his expression remained blank I dramatically put a hand over my heart and sniffed "does our bonding time mean nothing to you"

It was only then, after my Oscar deserving performance, what he had said sunk in. "Oh my god, your alive" I squealed girlishly and launched myself at him for a hug, I jumped wrapping my legs around his waist, Tyler and I had been friends for years no type of hug was of limits, He let out a chuckle and caught me effortlessly "Yes Olivia love, that is what I've been trying to say" He muttered into my shoulder.

"Wait" I pulled back still attached to his waist "How? Klaus" I swallowed hoping he wouldn't notice how hard it was to say "is dead, right"

At this he looked sort of uncomfortable, one thing screamed in my mind, _Olivia love._

I shrieked loudly right in his ear "Klaus" I hissed jumping down "What the hell have you done to Tyler?"

Don't even ask how I figured that out. I'm not usually this smart.

The answering smug smirk I got didn't look good with Tyler's face "That's what I enjoy about you Olivia, So much more than a pretty face and weird ramblings"

_Weird ramblings, I do not._

_Okay maybe I do but he called me pretty_, I internally swooned "I cant help it, its a nervous habit" I whined stamping my foot childishly. He shook his head and muttered something that sounded like "God, I've missed you"

I narrowed my eyes as the smirk stayed attached to his face, I didn't like it "Put Tyler back, you're creeping me out"

" Gladly." He answered smirking and began walking away, against my better judgment, I followed.

* * *

After calling a very worried Caroline to let her know her boyfriend was still alive, well sort of. I had followed Klaus to the creepy Lockwood cellars to have Tyler put back.

I had found out Elena had died and was now in transition. The news had made me freeze and honestly want to cry for a bit, I felt bad I hadn't been here for her.

"She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy argued against Klaus while I stood next to Caroline nervously playing with a strand of hair that had fallen from my bun.

"You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out." He spat back.

"I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous." Bonnie snapped back, save Elena? _Honestly I am never told anything around here._

"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" Klaus raised his voice as I cringed, the word bloody from Tyler's mouth, not as attractive as when Klaus says sit. _Attractive? had I really just thought that?_

"She said she can't okay?" Caroline exclaimed breaking my inner thoughts, Klaus turned his head to were we stood "We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?"

I nodded liking this plan. Something tells me Klaus didn't, he used his well Tyler's claws to rip open his shirt. He then plunged his clawed hand into his chest and let out a scream "What are you doing?" Caroline yelled.

"Ripping Tyler's heart out." He leered at her "I'll jump into someone else." He turned to Jeremy "Maybe you."

He began to tear into his chest more making my eyes grow wide and the familiar dizzy feeling take over "You're hurting him! Stop! Stop!" Caroline tried to stop him.

"He's bluffing, He needs a witch to do that." Jeremy injected. "what makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie, you or Tyler!" Klaus tore deeper into Tyler's chest making me shudder.

" Stop, please! You're killing him!"

I was too in shock to do anything or anything so I just watched horrified " Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie frantically agreed.

"Good lets begin"

I made a noise of disgust "You are unbelievable" I cried turning on my heel and stomping out.

* * *

I realize now my dramatic exit was a bad idea not the getting angry at Klaus part but the leaving part I had to walk through the woods all the way home, by the time I got there it was dark. Miraculously my keys were still in my pocket even after today's adventures. I let myself in collapsing on the coach with a loud sigh I had wanted to go see Elena but had been warned by Damon on the phone It was probably best I didn't see her on her first night of being a vampire, I picked up the TV remote and got comfy to watch_ Keeping up with the Kardashians._

I about half way through watching Khloe and Scott argue when there was a knock at the door, _oh my god what if I was taken again?  
_

I shook that thought off and opened it up to my surprise, standing on my porch was Klaus himself, in his own body,_ thank god._

I walked onto my porch wordlessly "Olivia" he began. I'm not sure where the courage came from but I snapped my arm back and sent a forceful punch to his jaw.

As expected his head didn't snap back nor did he make a noise of pain but he did reach and touch it "Did you just punch me?" He sounded incredulous. I crossed my arms over my chest, my hand throbbing "Yes" I stuck up my chin "You deserved it, you let me believe that you were dead then almost killed Tyler"

His expression was filled with so much disbelief it was almost funny, it then melted away into smugness "well I apologize love"

I rolled my eyes uncrossing my arms "my fist hurts now" I muttered.

"Oh i'm sorry your hand got hurt punching me" He said sarcastically moving closer towards me. I beamed at him, suddenly in a better mood "Apology accepted"

I wasn't sure if it was the porch lights setting the romantic scene or the fact he wasn't dead but my lip suddenly ached to kiss him, I was so wrapped up in that thought I hadn't noticed him turning to leave.

My hand shot out grabbing hold of his, surprising us both as he turned back "Don't leave" I whispered, I'm guessing this reaction was from me being alone a lot but honesty I don't know where this came from "Come in" I murmured staring at the ground my hand locked with his. _Had I really just invited him into my house?_

It shocked me even more when he agreed and with a stupid grin on my face I led the hybrid into my house.

* * *

**AWWWW cuties!**

**Please review and I might update sooner :)**

**-Daisy Pierce **


End file.
